Annoying Little Brats!
by missterio
Summary: UNFINISHED! They're annoying, they're obnoxious, but they're just plain BRATS! These are the tales of when an 'out of this world witch' turns the digidestineds digimon, and bad ones, into chibi babies!
1. The Crazy Brat

**Author's Note:** The idea of digimon as babies had been in my head for awhile, than I've finally decided to put it as a story. Please tell me how you think of the whole idea... Oh, and I'm sorry if the characters sound a little off, but remember -- their digimon (and the villains) have been turned into bratty babies.

Most people probably have noticed (if skimming though the chapters) that mostly this story is pretty -- uh, 'randomness.' So... if this is your first time reading, you don't have to worry on getting caught up on other chapters to understand what's going on. For example, you could read this chapter and go straight to the fifth or sixth chapters! If this _is_ your first time reading this story though, then I do suggest that your read the first chapter so you know what's going on through the rest of the chapters. 

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own digimon (Duh!) If I did, Myotismon would rule, and everyone could drool (Ugh... that was lame!) The only thing I own is the little witch: Princess Kim, and the five bullies.

Please READ AND REVIEW! I consider every review, for it can make my story even better, and I just love getting them! I really do appreciate it! Have fun reading the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Crazy Brat**

A police car was making its rounds as it drove around the city streets slowly to take in the surroundings, and making sure nothing strange or dangerous was going on. It dark out of course, and that's why the police are extra careful at this time of night.

"Sure is a quiet night..." said a policeman in the passenger seat of the car, and he looked out his side window to gaze at the empty sidewalks and parks.

A policewoman, who was driving the car, nodded in agreement, "Sure is... very strange that it's so quiet..." Suddenly, she hit the brake hard with her foot, and the two almost went flying out the car window if they didn't have their seatbelts on (always buckle up!) The car stopped in the middle of the street and almost into a four-way intersection of the road!

"Why the heck did you do that!" The policeman snorted angrily at his partner. He groaned and put his hands on his head to ease the odd rush that went through his body.

His partner did not say anything. She just got out of the car and started to walk slowly to a side of a glass building. The policeman looked at his partner and than at the glass building to try and see what the policewoman was seeing. He got out of the car as well and approached her with an angry look on his face. "Just what the heck are you looking at!" He asked angrily.

The policewoman stood in front of the glass building and pointed to it with a shaky finger. The policeman turned and looked at the building, and his eyes grew wide with shock and wonderment. On the side of the building was large writing, as if spray painted, but this paint... shined and glowed like neon lights! How can any paint or spray paint do such a thing? This paint glowed an odd green color, and had the most unusual sentence on it...

"The krazy girl is coming..."

* * *

"For over two weeks now this has been on the news! So what if there's a crazy kid in the city spray painting the buildings, cars, and trees -- allot of the punks do that!" Cried out an irritable Davis as he paced around Tai's living room with the TV remote in his hands.

Tai and Kari's parents were out of town for awhile, which meant the two children were left to take care of their apartment. It was all cool for them, because they invited all their friends over to talk about what has been on the news for a long time: a crazy punk kid has been causing trouble around the city, and no one knows who the heck it is!

Tai, Kari, Matt, and T.K. were sitting in front of the TV watching Davis pace back and forth, while Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Ken were sitting on the floor and leaning themselves against the couch.

"Calm down, Davis..." grumbled Sora, and she put her arms over her head to comfort it. Davis plopped himself down on the floor and sat there while muttering to himself angrily.

"You know what..." said Tai, than he stood up and turned to the others on the couch and on the floor. "I'm really tired of hearing this story, too. Maybe we can all join together and get this punk who's been causing trouble all over the city! I mean -- hey, we might get a reward, and even be on the news!" Tai smiled proudly and closed his eyes to try to imagine himself getting an award for stopping a punk that the police couldn't handle.

The children whispered to themselves, than they looked back at Tai and most of them nodded their heads. Joe was the only one who didn't.

"Oh, come on Joe, think about it!" Said Tai excitedly, and he put an arm around the poor guy. Joe cringed and lightly shoved Tai's hand off his shoulder. "We can be _famous_!"

"Famous for what -- catching a stupid punk that's been terrorizing the town? No thank you, I think I'll sit this one out!" Joe started to breath heavily as he was beginning to panic. "I'm just gonna go home and stay there 'cause I know I'll be safe. You can't make me go with you and find that punk!" Tai blinked for a second, but he looked at Davis and grinned at him. Davis looked at him and grinned as well. The two looked at Joe evilly. Yep -- he was coming, whether he liked it or not!

It was late into the night when the digidestined children started to wander the streets and the sidewalks to find this punk that's been causing all the trouble. From what the news said, this punk only comes out at night, or so they think. They noticed damaged things at the night hour, but most people don't usually see it until the day comes along where they can see their surroundings better.

Joe was shaking badly as Tai and Davis were dragging him along the sidewalks, so to speak. "Come on! You all can search for this punk without me! I hate danger you know! Let me go home!" Joe felt like he was about to have a heart attack right at the spot!

Tai and Davis suddenly let Joe go and the poor guy fell to the ground. "Joe, it's only a punk!" Said Tai sarcastically, and he put his hands on his hips and chuckled softly, "What's the worse a punk can do to all of us?"

Suddenly, the children stopped dead in their tracks and their bodies shuddered badly when they heard a male voice begin to speak to them. _"Hmm... the digidestined children out so late at night, and why is that now?..." _The children looked all around themselves until they saw who the voice belonged too, and they all gasped loudly and their eyes grew wide when they saw that it was Myotismon! The vampire lord happened to be standing next to Piedmon, and the two villains grinned maliciously at the children.

"How... how is this possible?" Cried Izzy, and he took a couple steps back.

"How... can this be?" Gasped Mimi, and she clutched her hands together tightly.

"How... in the heck did you two get there? You guys were dead, how did you come back alive?" Asked Davis curiously, and he raised an eyebrow at the villains.

Myotismon and Piedmon blinked at the children, and than they looked at each other. "I have no idea..." said Piedmon slowly, and he scratched his head lightly. He bit his lip and hoped Myotismon would come up with an answer.

"I do not know either! We were dead -- and happy to be, because I am sick and tired of you children killing me -- but now, we are here in the mortal realm and standing right in front of you!" Myotismon crossed his arms and eyed the children oddly. "If this is your idea of a joke, than it's a very bad one..."

Davis chuckled to himself quietly. Myotismon heard this and suddenly got angry. "You -- " he pointed to Davis with a threatening finger, "Why are you laughing at us?"

"You know what... I heard on the web that you two were gay, is that true?..." Davis covered his mouth in an attempt to keep his laughing from getting any louder.

Myotismon and Piedmon took a couple steps away from each other. "We are not gay!" Myotismon protested. "Wherever you heard these rumors, than they are not true!" As he looked back at Piedmon, he saw him wink and wave at him oddly. Myotismon shivered in revulsion. "_O_-kay..."

Izzy shook his head, "Come on, you guys, we need to figure out how those two got here in the first place. If they don't know how they got here, than we need to find out who did this and why..."

_"I can answer that!" _Piped out a cheerful voice from above. Everyone looked above to see an odd looking girl with the biggest, creepiest grin on her face. This little girl had huge green eyes, short brown hair, and wore an odd green looking shirt. She also wore sleek black pants that matched her outfit perfectly. The most noticeable thing on her was the very large, red pendant that she wore as a necklace. It glowed in the moonlight brightly. The little girl slowly floated down to the ground and stood between the two villains and the shocked digidestined children.

"Who... the heck... are _you_?" Asked Ken rudely and pointed a finger at the little girl.

The little girl chuckled oddly and bowed courteously , "Why, I'm Princess Kim: the Princess of powers and other things... which I really don't care to explain that right now!" She bowed again, and that creepy grin never left her face. She gestured her hands to the villains. "I'm the one who brought these guys back to life..." Suddenly, a green spray paint can appeared in her hands and she wrote her name onto the road.

The children gasped. "So you're the one who's been causing trouble around the city!" Gasped T.K.

Kim rolled her eyes and put the can away somewhere. "_Ye_ah, 'cause I wanted to get your attention, and it worked -- you're here!" The little girl squealed in delight.

"B-but why?" Asked Joe with a shaky voice.

Kim pointed to the children and than the villains, who just stood there with wide eyes at this crazy looking girl. "'Cause I want to see you fight these guys! I want to see a fight between you two -- why? 'Cause I'm bored and I want to see some entertainment..." She flown up to the sky and crossed her arms.

Piedmon narrowed his eyes at the digidestined and snorted in disgust, "I am not fighting these children again. I just wish to go back to the Digital World and devise my own plan of attack, if you don't mind!" Myotismon nodded slowly in agreement.

Tai closed his eyes and put a hand on his hip, "So... you brought these villains back to life, because you want us to fight them for you to enjoy watching?" Kim nodded her head quickly and smiled at him. "Like, no-way! I don't feel like fighting those dorks again! One time was enough!"

"Yes, I agree," piped up Myotismon quietly, but than he realized what Tai just said about him. "Hey, I am no dork!" He growled softly at the boy.

Kim frowned disappointingly at them all. "But... I brought you guys' digimon back, too..."

"What?..." The children turned around to see their digimon starring back at them with frightened eyes.

"Wait a minute... how did I get here?" Asked Agumon to everyone else as he scratched his head and looked around himself. "I was about to fall asleep with the other Agumon... and now I'm here!"

Kim giggled and hugged her stomach. "Now everyone's here! Let's get this party started right now!"

Matt waved his arms and shook his head, "No! Stop this! We're not going to fight because you want us too! Now put everyone back where they belong..." than he looked at Myotismon and Piedmon. "And make those two dead again!"

"Hey!" Myotismon and Piedmon put their hands on their hips and looked angrily at Matt.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "So... you're not going to fight at all? The villains are right there. Aren't ya going to do anything about it?..."

Everyone shook their heads. "I'm not fighting because a little girl told me too!" Myotismon looked up at Kim. "You are going to have to find your own source of entertainment elsewhere!"

Kim looked awfully angry now, and her eyes suddenly turning to a burning red proved just that. She flew to the ground once more, but now she stood in front of Myotismon and Piedmon. She looked over her shoulder at the digidestined. "You call me a 'little girl' eh? But guess what? In my world I'm only eight years old, but in _your_ world, I'm actually over six-hundred years!" Kim grabbed both Myotismon and Piedmon's hands.

Myotismon and Piedmon wide-eyed the little girl and tried to pull away, but Kim had a really tight grip on them. "Let's see just how you all can cope with little brats like _me_!" She growled angrily as she dragged the two villains to the ground, and in the process, they were both turned into really little kids; basically babies! The children gasped, and Mimi screamed when they saw the villains as children.

The two villains looked at each other and shrieked loudly. "I'm... I'm a baby!" Cried Piedmon, than he fell to the ground and began to pound his fists in fury. "No fair, no fair! I _hate_ that little witch!"

Myotismon chuckled and opened up his cape to Kim. "You'll regret what you just did, little girl -- GRISLY WING!" Kim laughed hysterically when she saw that only one bat came out of his cape. "Crap..." than the little vampire fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably.

"What have you done?" Cried Sora as she starred at Kim with her face full of shock.

Kim waved a finger at the digidestined children. "Last chance: will you fight these villains?..." The children all cried 'no'. Kim just smiled menacingly. "Very well then... let's see how you cope with allot of bratty babies!" Tai gasped as Kim approached him slowly. He cowered when the little girl snapped her fingers, but like the blink of an eye, she was gone... just like that!

"Look! Look what she's done now!" Screamed Kari as the digidestined looked at their digimon and saw that the little witch has turned them into digimon babies as well! At least all the digimon were wearing diapers!

_"If you so ever change your mind..." Kim's voice was echoing through the city, "Than I'll come back to ya in about two weeks! Have fun now..." _Than the last thing they heard was her psychotic laughter, which made it seem very creepy at this night time.

Everyone just stood there silently, at least, until all the digimon started to cry uncontrollably. Davis threw his arms up in the air in exaggeration. "Oh this is just _great_! Just what the heck are we supposed to do till then?"

"No... You mean, what are we supposed to do about _them_?" Sora pointed to all the crying baby digimon.

Suddenly, Agumon stopped crying and looked at the large diaper he had on. "Uh oh... I need changing. I just did number two!" The digidestined grunted disgustedly and backed away from their digimon.

"Well, I'm not changing them!" Ken snorted, "That's disgusting! I _hate_ that little girl!"

Myotismon waddled up to Tai and tugged on his jacket. Tai looked down on the baby Myotismon and blinked at him. "Do you know how embarrassing this is?" Said Myotismon in his cute, little voice he had now. "I don't want to stay a baby! I can't even do my attack right!" Myotismon did his Grisly Wing attack, but yet again, only a small bat flew out. The vampire began to suck his thumb in anger.

Mimi giggled girlishly and picked up the little Myotismon. "Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?" Growled Myotismon, and he squirmed around allot to get away from her.

"Awh... you're so cute and cuddly!" Mimi hugged Myotismon close to her.

"I don't think so, sister, now put me down now or you'll suffer the consequences!"

Davies chuckled sarcastically, "Whatcha gonna do? Wet your pants or something?"

Myotismon sneered, "I just might... _I'm_ not wearing a diaper..." Mimi immediately put the baby Myotismon down to the ground and backed away from him

"Well..." said Sora as she picked up her baby Biyomon. "We better figure out what we're going to do here, and we better think of something quick, because someone is bound to notice us right about now..."

Suddenly, Davis just screamed out loud, "CURSE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Tai shoved Davis hard, "Shut-up, Davis! What the heck's your problem? People will hear you!"

"Oh man... Now I wish I was at home!" Joe just sat on the ground and hugged his knees as he rocked back and forth. "Need safety... _badly_!"

Sora gazed at all the crying digimon, and her friends that were starting to go nuts over this stressful situation. _"Two weeks?" _She thought to herself. _"Oh boy... this is just gonna be one of those times..."_


	2. The Trouble With Vampires

**Author's Note:** There will be other chapters mainly focused on one digimon, and in this chapter, it is the evil digimon Myotismon! I hope this chapter is... funny as the last one (hopefully funnier!) Enjoy reading chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Trouble With Vampires**

**(Day 1)**

Tai rolled around on the bottom of his bunk bed as he felt something very strange by him. It was around 3 a.m. in the morning (Duh!), and the boy did not want to wake up right now. If anyone woke him up at that hour, than he would make your day -- in a bad way of course! He opened his eyes to find the baby Myotismon starring face to face with him, with his little arms all stretched out. As soon as Myotismon saw this, he quickly put his arms down and took a few steps away from Tai.

"What the heck are you doing?" Tai asked tiredly to the baby Myotismon. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the vampire.

Myotismon fidgeted with his fingers and kept leaning back in forth in place. "Um... nothing," he said quickly as his eyes darted to the sides slowly.

"You were gonna bite me, weren't you?" Tai asked more sternly as he sat up in bed.

"_Nnnooooooo_..." said Myotismon as he stressed the word slowly.

"Yes you were -- you were gonna bite me and drink my blood!"

"No I wasn't -- I mean, what do you think I am, some kind of vampire or something?"

"_Hell-o_! Have you looked at yourself lately? You _are_ a vampire, you stupid brat! Admit it: you were gonna bite me!"

Myotismon rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air. "Alright, alright, alright, yes I was gonna bite you! I'm hungry, what do you expect me to do? I'm not a 'human' like you guys are!" He crossed his arms and snorted angrily.

"What the heck? I'm trying to sleep here!" Complained Kari, as she sat up in the top bunk of the bed. The Gatomon baby peeked over the side to see what was going on as well. "What's going on here?"

Tai looked up at Kari and pointed to Myotismon, "This vampire here was gonna bite me! I don't know why I even bothered to volunteer to take care of him! He's such a pain!" He glared at Myotismon angrily, "I should of just left you out on the street!"

Kari sighed and looked angrily at the two boys. "Come on, Myotismon, go back out onto the couch and go to sleep like everyone else! It's three in the morning for crying out loud!"

Myotismon frowned up at Kari, "I'm not tired! I do not sleep during the night, you grown-up girl! I sleep during the day like vampires do; and right now I'm hungry! FEED ME NOW!" He threw himself down on the floor and started to throw a temper tantrum by pounding his fists furiously.

Tai rolled his eyes and looked up at Kari, "Does this mean we have to get up now and take care of him?"

Kari shrugged, "Let's just ignore him and hope he goes away..." She than laid back down in bed along with Gatomon.

"Uh oh..." said the baby Agumon slowly. He was in a sleeping blanket next to Tai's bed. "I need changing, I just did number two!" The little digimon stood up and walked over to Tai.

Tai groaned tiredly and got up from the bed, "I guess this means my day starts right now..." he roughly grabbed Myotismon's arm, and with his other hand, he took Agumon's claw and they all slowly walked out of the bedroom. "What the heck, Agumon, this is your fifth diaper tonight!" Complained Tai as he left the room, "What the heck did you eat?"

"Um... nothing..."

"Yeah right..."

When Tai closed the door behind himself, Gatomon began to poke Kari softly. "What is it, Gatomon?" Asked Kari impatiently to her baby cat digimon.

"Um... Kari, I just had a really bad dream. There was an ugly monster and everything -- and when I woke up, well..." Kari looked down a little and rolled her eyes.

Kari sighed grumpily and sat up in bed. "I guess my day starts right now too! Come on, Gatomon, let's go out to the living room with Tai and the rest... and I'll go wash these sheets..." Gatomon happily jumped off the bed to the floor and went out of the bedroom, while Kari was left to collect all of her sheets before she went after her digimon. "Oh, boy... can't wait for more surprises from these digimon. Yep... just can't wait..."

* * *

"KARI!" Screamed Gatomon as she looked all around herself for the girl. Kari and Tai were in the kitchen making lunch for the digimon, but now they had to stop what they were doing as they saw Gatomon sitting on the couch and starring angrily at Myotismon. The little vampire was sitting on the other end of the couch. "Kari, Myotismon won't stop mocking me!" 

_"Myotismon won't stop mocking me!"_ Mocked Myotismon rudely, trying to imitate Gatomon's voice. He snickered menacingly.

Gatomon shouted back at Myotismon, "Stop it!"

_"Stop it!" _Myotismon sneered.

"Myotismon, that's not funny!"

_"Myotismon, that's not funny!" _

"Quit it!"

_"Quit it!"_

"Myotismon is gay!"

_"Myotismon is gay --_ hey! I am _not_ gay, you stupid cat!" Growled Myotismon, and he turned away from Gatomon and crossed his arms angrily. Gatomon smiled proudly. She knew she won that fight. Tai and Kari looked at each other and cocked their heads, but than they went back to making lunch for the children.

"Uh oh..." said Agumon slowly, and he put a claw to this mouth.

Tai rolled his eyes and looked at his digimon angrily, "Don't tell me that you messed your diaper again?" He groaned at that thought.

"Yeah! I made number two again!" Agumon said cheerfully and he clapped his hands together continuously. Tai growled irritably as he left the kitchen and picked up Agumon roughly from the floor, and than the two went into the bathroom. Tai closed the door hard behind him.

Kari smiled and folded her hands together as she was finally done making lunch. "Lunch is ready!" She said happily to the baby digimon, "Who wants peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

Gatomon squealed with delight as she ran into the kitchen to get some sandwiches, but Myotismon did not go. He just sat on the couch and grunted in disgust. Kari rolled her eyes and looked over to the couch, "What's wrong, Myotismon? You didn't eat any breakfast this morning, and now you are doing the same thing over lunch. Why won't you eat?"

Myotismon muttered under his breath, "Does it have blood in it?"

Kari looked away and thought, "Um..." she began somewhat nervously, "No..."

Myotismon snorted, "Thought so... I'm a _vampire_, how many times do I have to tell you people? I want _blood_, and only _blood_!" Kari covered her ears as Myotismon began another one of his temper tantrums. Just than, Tai opened the door and walked out of the bathroom slowly with Agumon.

Kari's eyes became wide as she looked at the two, "What happened in there?" She asked Tai.

Tai sighed tiredly and collapsed to the ground, for his body felt exhausted. "Let's just say that I was trying to get Agumon to use the toilet -- big mistake! Instead of going _in_ the toilet, he decided to go all over the place! The walls, sink, bathtub -- _everything_!" Tai made a very strange noise before he totally let his body fall to the floor.

Agumon was jittering in place, "Oh boy, that was fun! We should do that again!" Tai cried out angrily and glared at Agumon.

Tai perched himself up to his side and said to Kari, "We're running out of diapers for Agumon and Gatomon. If Agumon keeps up messing his diaper, we need to go to the store and buy more."

Kari nodded, "Yes, and we need to find something bloody for Myotismon so he will stop complaining!" The two children looked over at Myotismon who was still throwing his temper tantrums badly. "I'm so sick of Myotismon and his temper! It's driving me nuts!" Tai nodded in agreement.

"I'm sick of Agumon messing up his diaper every fifteen minutes!" He looked over at Agumon, whose eyes suddenly got wide.

"Uh oh... I need changing! I just did number two --"

Tai immediately got up from the ground and ran to the phone that was hanging in the kitchen. He picked up the receiver and dialed into it quickly. Kari slowly walked up to him and asked, "Who are you calling?"

Without looking back at his sister, Tai replied, "I've had enough of this! We're going to the store, and I'm calling a sitter! I have to get Sora to watch our digimon for us while we go out!"

Kari bit her lip nervously, "Do you really think she'll want to watch three digimon by herself? I mean -- she volunteered to take baby Piedmon with her, and she still has Biyomon! Those digimon added with ours would make five digimon!"

"Whoo! Sounds like you did your math!" Said Myotismon sarcastically as he walked up to the two humans. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at them frowning. "Are you going to feed me now?"

Kari looked down on Myotismon, "We're calling Sora so she can come over and watch you guys, while we go out to the store and get some more diapers -- and yes, we'll get some extra bloody meat for you, Myotismon. Especially for you..." Myotismon beamed up his innocent eyes to Kari.

Tai hung up the phone and sighed in relief, "Well... she's agreed to watch our digimon while we go out to the store -- and we better hurry shopping... no telling what the digimon will do while we're gone..." him and Kari looked down on Myotismon. The vampire smiled up at them evilly, as if plotting something nasty. The two humans looked back at each other and gulped nervously. Later, they'll know, never, never, never, never, never, never, NEVER, to leave Myotismon and Piedmon together under one roof...

* * *

"We're home you guys!" Said Kari cheerfully as she and Tai had just got back from the store, "Sorry it took a little longer than we thought, but finding extremely bloody meat was hard! They wouldn't give us the meat, until we told them that we had a pond full of piranhas!" As soon as the two children got further into the apartment, their mouths dropped as to what they saw. The whole place was a disaster! There was toilet paper all over the place, dirty diapers were located in certain corners of the room, and there was an unusual large amount of expensive stuff piled around the TV. The stuff included huge boom boxes, over a hundred laptops and scanners, digital cameras, virtual games that are not even in stores yet, and expensive clothing. 

Tai and Kari saw Sora, Agumon, Biyomon and Gatomon, tied up and thrown on the floor in the kitchen. Myotismon and Piedmon were sitting in front of the TV playing some sort of videogame.

"Oh my goodness!" Cried out Kari as she dropped to her knees and started to undo the ropes on her friend and digimon. "Just what happened?" From the kitchen, she glared angrily at Piedmon and Myotismon.

"Well..." began Piedmon as he never took his eyes off the TV. "As soon as you two darlings left, me and Myotismon put our heads together and decided to tie them up and put them in the kitchen." He giggled oddly and turned to Myotismon smiling.

Myotismon nodded, "They kept ordering us around, so we shut them up!" Than he and Piedmon laughed evilly and childishly. "Besides that, Agumon kept wanting us to change him, and there was no way we would touch his diaper. _Na_-sty!"

Agumon's eyes became wide as he muffled through the ropes, _"Uh oh... I need changing. I just did number two!"_ Everyone groaned irritably.

Tai narrowed his eyes suspiciously at all the expensive stuff, and the two evil digimon playing a videogame. "Hey... where'd you get all this crap?"

"Die zombie, die, die, DIE!" Cried Myotismon as he began to jam the buttons on his controller. He turned to Tai and said innocently, "Isn't this game wonderful and wholesome looking? I think it is -- what is this game called again, Piedmon?"

Piedmon picked up the game box and read, "Re-si-dent E-vil Zee-ro -- and oh, what a delightful game it is! Especially when Myotismon here blew the heads off from those horrid looking monsters!"

Tai gasped and got down on his knees between the two digimon. "Just how did you get all of this stuff -- and that Gamecube. I don't have one of those! You shouldn't be playing stuff like this! These kinds of games are for older people, not little kids!"

Myotismon chuckled, "Well, look who decided to become the party pooper... but I'll tell you how we got all this, and I think it's a real deal!" He turned to Piedmon.

"Yes, you see -- we went into your parents bedroom, looked through their closet, found this small shoebox, found this tiny wallet, and wah-la -- we found this little rectangle card!" Piedmon happily gave Tai his father's credit card. Tai's eyes just wanted to fall out of their sockets.

"You used my dad's credit card?" Said Tai, trying to control himself as not to scream.

The two digimon nodded, "Oh yes, and you see all of this? Because of this little card, we don't have to pay $35,489,987.56! Isn't that just wonderful?" Piped up Piedmon. Tai passed right out on the floor. Piedmon looked at Myotismon and blinked oddly, "Did we say something wrong?" He asked.

Myotismon just shrugged, "Don't know -- and Piedmon, quit trying to hold my hand!"

"Sorry..." said Piedmon softly, and he quickly put his hands to his side.

* * *

After many hours later, Sora declared that she's never babysitting for Tai and Kari again, and she stormed out of the apartment with Piedmon and Biyomon practically dragging behind her. The expensive stuff that the two mischievous digimon bought?... well, let's just say that it'll take awhile to explain that to the credit card people as Tai and Kari try to return the crap! Of course, it took forever for Tai and Kari to clean up the horrible mess the digimon made, but they had no choice... 

It was later into the day; around the evening time... Tai and Kari knew what that would mean: bath time! First up... is MYOTISMON!

"Come on, Myotismon, it's time for a bath," said Kari dully as she stood in front of the baby Myotismon. The two were standing right next to the bathroom door.

Myotismon shook his hips slightly and winked at Kari, "You just want to know what's 'down there' don't ya?..."

Kari grunted disgustedly and shuddered in revulsion, "Don't be silly -- Tai is the one giving you the bath!" She shot an irritated look at Tai, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Tai turned his head towards Kari with wide eyes, "Who me?" He pointed to himself to make sure of what she said.

Kari nodded slowly, "Yes -- you, now come over here and give Myotismon a bath!"

Myotismon waved his arms, "No way! This boy is not giving me a bath! I do _not_ want _him _to see me naked!"

Tai got off the couch and slowly walked towards Myotismon, "Don't worry, you retard, I'm not gay! Keep your briefs on or something when in the bath. I don't want to see ya naked! Nasty!" The two boys groaned as they went into the bathroom together. Tai shut the door slowly behind him.

Kari sighed tiredly and went over to the couch to watch some TV with Gatomon and Agumon, but after five minutes, they heard a very loud splashing noise and Tai's odd screaming. Kari quickly got off the couch to see what happened; as she approached the bathroom, Myotismon swung open the door with a towel tied around his hips. "Hmm... if I was a grown-up I would of looked 'o-so sexy!' right now," He snickered quietly and looked up at Kari. "I'll be in the bedroom changing, and if ya ever want to come in after me, feel free to do so!" He winked at Kari before he walked into the children's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Kari ran into the bathroom and found Tai in the tub all soaking wet. She struggled but managed to get him out of the tub and onto the floor. "What happened?" She asked. She panted a little for her brother was heavy.

Tai spit out some water before he answered. "Well... it was all fine and dandy, but than it came to the part of drying that vampire brat off! He kept on saying that I ain't drying him off because he doesn't want me touching him, but I insisted that he couldn't do it on his own. So... he used his Crimson Lightning and threw me into the tub of water..."

Kari patted Tai on the back. "Don't worry... the worst is over with, than again... it all starts again tomorrow morning. It all depends if Myotismon actually tries sleeping tonight."

Tai nodded, "Yeah... I don't know what could be worse than giving Myotismon a bath!" He said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Tai and Kari heard a faint voice calling the boy from the living room, _"Uh oh, I need changing! I just did number two!"_

Tai screamed out loud and collapsed to the ground once again.

_"13 more days of this crap! Can it get anymore worse for us? These digimon are such annoying brats!"_


	3. Too Much Sugar

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, it is mainly about Veemon and Davis, BUT, the other digimon and the digidestined are in here as well, so don't worry! I hope this chapter is good! Enjoy reading chapter three! And Thank-you for everyone that's reviewed! It means allot to me!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Too Much Sugar**

**(Day 2)**

When it came to Davis and his digimon, he thought Veemon would be the best well behaved than the rest of his friends, but Davis was very wrong. Veemon was just as bad as the others unfortunately, except this little digimon always wants to have fun; no matter what time it was! While Davis slept in his bed that night, Veemon was supposed to sleep on a made up bed on the floor, but this little baby didn't want to rest. He just wanted to stay up and play every hour on the hour.

It was around 5 o'clock morning time when Veemon began his babble talking and annoying poking to our digimon tamer Davis, while the young boy was trying to get some rest before he had to really wake up. Davis' parents were sleeping in a room that was not far from the boy's at all. Be warned waking them up...

"Hey Davis... Davis... Davis, are you awake now?" Veemon kept poking his tamer repeatedly in the shoulder, which now made it somewhat sore for our poor Davis.

Davis turned over so that he was facing away from Veemon. "No Veemon, now go back to sleep! It's still early in the morning!" He covered himself more with the sheets and hoped that the baby Veemon would leave him alone. Veemon did not take the hint.

"Come on, Davis! Let's go play ball! Let's go race in the park! Let's go for a walk! Let's go --" The little digimon was jittering and shaking excitedly, for he had so much energy surging through his body.

"Just wait until I wake up, Veemon! Now go back to sleep! It's still early!" Complained Davis, and he buried his head under his pillow to try to block out Veemon's voice.

Veemon blinked and waited a few moments before he spoke, "Hey, are you awake now?"

"No..." grumbled Davis. "Now go away!"

Another few moments later, "Awake now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, Veemon! Now go away! You are _really_ bugging me right now, and I'm trying to get some more sleep!" Hollered Davis as he sat up in bed to stare down on his baby digimon. Veemon cowered and whimpered softly.

Suddenly, Davis' parents came bursting through his bedroom door, or rather, they opened his door roughly and almost slammed it against a wall. His mom and dad had large bags under their eyes, and their bodies looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion. "Davis!" His mom yelled, "Do not yell at your poor, little digimon like that! He's just a baby for crying out loud!" The father looked at Davis sternly and nodded in agreement.

"But mom..." Davis whined, "Veemon won't stop bugging me! He wants me to play with him at five in the morning!"

The mother crossed her arms and scolded, "No matter _what_, Davis, you should _never_ yell at babies; no matter what they look like -- now, we are going back to bed, and we do not want to get up again until later!" Than the mother and father left Davis' bedroom and shut the door more quieter this time.

Davis grumbled irritably as he laid back down in bed, but after a minute or two had passed, Veemon started to become a bothersome again. "Hey Davis... Davis... Davis..." He poked the poor boy continuously.

"What is it, Veemon?" Davis asked through clenched teeth.

"Um... are you awake now?"

"No, Veemon..."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Look, Veemon, why don't you go out to the living room and watch TV or something for about an hour or two? Maybe than I'll get up!" Davis rolled over to stare at the wall instead of his digimon.

"Okay, Davis, I'll go out there and wait for ya..." than the happy little Veemon made his way out of the bedroom and left the door slightly a gap.

Davis smiled inside as he didn't sense the presence of his annoying digimon, but after another few moments, the young man heard numerous sounds coming from the kitchen. These noises were very loud, and most likely caused the mother and father to wake up from it. Davis quickly hoped out of bed and dashed out his door to the kitchen to see what the commotion was. He couldn't believe at what he saw: trash from the garbage bin was all over the floors and even the counters. Food from the fridge was also all over the counters, but also on the kitchen table. The cupboards were left open, and so was the fridge. Right now, Davis felt like jumping into a black hole and never coming out of it. He saw Veemon sitting on the couch watching some sort of cartoon on TV.

"Veemon..." Davis started to say, and he was approaching his digimon slowly. Davis was trying so hard to suppress the anger and rage that he felt inside. "What did... you _do_?"

Veemon grinned innocently up at Davis. "Well, after I left your room, I got hungry, so I went into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Right after that I remembered that I don't know how to do that, so I left and went and watched TV!" He lazily gestured his hand to the TV.

Davis turned back and headed towards the kitchen again, "You did all of this that fast?" He picked up the trash in his hands and looked angrily at Veemon. "You are so gonna in trouble for this! You are gonna get it now!" Before Davis could do anything else, his parents stormed out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. They gasped loudly at what they saw.

"Davis..." The mother looked at the garbage in Davis' hands and now her look turned to an angry one. "Davis! Just what did you do?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

Davis' eyes became wide, "What? I didn't do this! Veemon did!"

The parents looked over their shoulders to Veemon, who didn't bother to listen to the ruckus and continued to watch TV. They looked back at Davis more angrily. "Are you going to expect us to believe that your digimon did all of this that fast?" Asked the father testily to Davis. "Just look at Veemon there; his hands look clean, but yours..." his eyes locked to the garbage in Davis' hands, "You are guilty."

"We expect you to clean this all up, and you will make sure that this whole apartment stays absolutely spotless for one week! That's your punishment," said the mother boldly, and she crossed her arms. "Now... about an hour, me and your father want this kitchen all cleaned up. No excuses!" Than the parents went back to their bedroom to try to get more sleep.

Davis growled angrily at Veemon and shook his head, "Dang it, Veemon, why did you have to be so bad?"

Veemon looked over at Davis and smiled. "Gotta love me anyways!"

Davis went over to the counter and banged his head on it for a few times before he finally went to work on picking up the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Davis, we're over here!" Called out Kari to Davis. She waved her hands in the air for Davis to see. 

Tai, T.K., Kari, Sora, and Ken were all in the park today for their digimon to play together in an area where they couldn't cause that much trouble... or so they thought. Davis was going to join his friends shortly. While Kari, Tai, and T.K. sat on the park bench, Sora and Ken stood next to them as they watched their digimon play on the grassy plains in front of them.

As Davis approached his friends, Veemon ran off to play with the other digimon. Davis smiled at Kari oddly and waved to her, "Hi Kari..." he said somewhat shyly.

Kari merely just raised her hand as a way of saying hello back. Davis looked over to Ken and saw that he was holding a small jar. "Hey Ken, what's in the jar there?"

Ken snorted and held out the jar for Davis to see. "Look what that witch did to Wormmon? Now he's nothing but a caterpillar..." Davis almost pressed his face against the glass of the jar to see Wormmon better. Ken was right: Wormmon was just as small as any ordinary caterpillar. The little digimon was just resting himself on a stick while munching on a leaf.

"Wow..." Davis said slowly, "That must really suck -- but than again, at least Wormmon can't bother you like our digimon do..." Everyone except for Ken nodded in agreement.

Davis looked out onto the grassy plains and squinted his eyes when he saw Myotismon running around. "Tai..." Davis asked softly to the young man. "How is Myotismon able to run around in the sun? Won't he die?"

Tai shrugged, "Yeah, I'm kinda hoping that -- "Kari shoved Tai hard in his side. Tai squealed in some pain and glared at his sister angrily. He than turned back to Davis,"I'm guessing that witch's spell is making Myotismon being able to come out during the light..." Tai grunted. "That really sucks for me... I really want him to sleep. He's such a pain!"

Tai jumped up on the bench as he felt his digivice begin to rumble. Everyone looked at the young man. "Tai, what's going on?" Asked Sora.

Agumon ran up to Tai and started to jump up and down in place, "Tai, I'm digivolving! I can digivolve!"

Tai smiled and rolled his eyes, "Good, than maybe that spell will break if you do..." Everyone was silent as they watched Agumon start to glow strangely.

_"Agumon... digivolve to... BIGGER BABY!"_

"Huh?" Everyone was confused by this and had puzzling expressions on their faces. "What the heck is 'bigger baby'?" Davis wondered out loud. Everyone shrugged. Agumon just stood their with an expressionless face, but than, he threw himself on the ground and began to cry uncontrollably.

Tai growled and buried his face in his hands. "I swear, I have the most embarrassing digimon..."

Agumon suddenly stopped crying and his eyes grew wide. "Uh oh... I need changing. I just did number two!" Tai fell to the ground and began to pound his fist into it.

While the digidestined talked and babbled about how annoying their digimon are (and while Tai was changing Agumon somewhere), the digimon in the grassy plains began to talk and play amongst themselves (of course.)

"How about a race?" Biyomon asked the rest of the digimon there.

Myotismon put his hands on his hips and said boldly, "Very well, but I hope you all know that I will be winning this race..."

Patamon frowned up at the vampire, "What makes you think that? Everyone here has a chance of winning..."

Myotismon sneered at Patamon, "I don't think so _piggy_, I am the fastest, smartest, and most sexiest vampire here. That means I will win no matter what!" The vampire shook his hips slightly and winked. Patamon began to cry.

Biyomon crossed her wings, "What does being smart and sexy have anything to do with a race?" She asked Myotismon angrily.

Myotismon chuckled evilly and slugged Biyomon lightly, "Why my dear chicken bird, I am the most powerful here, and the fastest. That is my whole point." Biyomon looked confused.

Veemon pointed to Patamon and laughed, "He hee, Patamon's a piggy! A big fat _piggy_!" Patamon cried even harder.

"Stop it you guys! That's not funny! You're hurting Patamon's feelings!" Biyomon quickly went to Patamon's side and tried to comfort him as best as she could. She glared at Myotismon and Veemon, "Why can't you guys be a little nicer to Patamon here? He didn't do anything to you..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a silly piggy like Patamon here..." Myotismon sneered. Than, there was that awkward silence among everyone. The vampire rolled his eyes. "Fine then, let's just start this race and see who's better than the rest -- are you going to join us Piedmon? Gatomon?"

Everyone looked towards Piedmon, who was just laying on his back and starring up into the sky. Gatomon was also laying by the clown looking digimon. Piedmon shook his head slowly. "I say, that cloud there looks like one of the key chains I used to own... and that one looks like my underwear --" He turned his head to the irritable looks of the digimon. "I'll just watch if you don't mind. Perhaps I will join later..."

Gatomon nodded in agreement, "I'll sit this one out as well. Myotismon there keeps stressing me out with is rudeness..." Myotismon heard this and giggled evilly.

Myotismon smiled menacingly at the rest of the digimon, "That means I will win since Piedmon nor that stupid cat here is not going to race..." The rest of the digimon growled at him.

Biyomon began to think and she looked all around herself. "Alright... we'll start from this tree -- " she pointed to a tree that Piedmon was laying next to. "... and we'll finish when we reach that tree over there..." she than pointed to a tree that was about fifteen feet from where they all stood.

"Wait, wait! Don't start without me! I wanna race!" Cried out Agumon as he dashed over to his friends. "Come on! Let's race!"

Everyone lined up by the side of the tree. Myotismon was getting himself prepared for the run of his life. "You better stay back when I run ahead of ya, you losers!" He cried out excitedly, "I'm gonna be the winner here! I'll show you all! He looked down at Piedmon and said, "Can you start off the race for us?"

Piedmon rolled his eyes and sat up. He looked tired and somewhat drowsy. "Very well... " he began. "Three... two... one... and go!"

All the digimon took off after that, except for Veemon that seemed to stay behind. Myotismon sneered. "Well, I guess that blue bobo knows that I'm gonna win. How smart of him to stay behind!"

Biyomon growled as she tried to catch up with Myotismon, but the vampire was right: he was very fast. Agumon kept running and stopping, running and stopping repeatedly, which made him move even slower. Poor little Patamon was also trailing behind; running as if he had rocks tied to his little feet. As Myotismon reached the finish 'tree' his eyes grew very wide when he saw that Veemon was already there.

When everyone else had reach the finish, Myotismon crossed his arms and asked angrily to Veemon, "Hey, how did you get here so fast?"

Veemon shrugged, "I dunno..."

Biyomon eyed the blue digimon suspiciously, "That's impossible though! We saw you stay behind when we ran here! How did you do that -- get here so fast?"

Veemon shrugged again, "I dunno..."

Myotismon pointed afar to where they started the race. "Run over there for us, if you will. Otherwise, I'm either gonna throw a temper tantrum, or beat the heck out of you!"

Veemon shrugged, "Okay..." with the blink of an eye, he was already to the starting point. "How was that?" He called over to the digimon. They all just blinked at Veemon.

Myotismon threw himself on the ground and began a temper tantrum. "How can this be?" He cried angrily. "That digimon is faster than me! It's not fair! SO NOT FAIR!" He screamed out in agony and cried even harder.

Tai heard this and rushed over to Myotismon. "Will you stop it! You're scarring everyone else that's in the park..." he looked over at some people passing by the wailing vampire. As soon as they saw Tai looking back at them, they quickly ran away. Tai rolled his eyes as he looked down on Myotismon. "Gosh, man, why can't you act more like your adult self?"

Myotismon stopped crying and grinned when he looked at Agumon. Tai looked rather nervous now. "Why are you looking at Agumon like that?"

Agumon's eyes suddenly grew wide, "Uh oh... I need changing! I just did number two!" Tai screamed out loud in anger. Myotismon began to have fits of laugher.

* * *

"Hey Davis, hey Davis!" Veemon said happily to Davis as he ran up to him. Davis was sitting next to Kari on the park bench. 

Davis looked down on Veemon and asked, "What do you want?"

Veemon beamed up at his partner, "Guess what? I just won a race against Myotismon and the others! Aren't you proud of me?"

Davis rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Sure I am... now go away, I'm talking to Kari here."

Veemon turned to look at Kari, and the young girl smiled sweetly at him. "Guess what Kari?" The digimon smiled shyly, "Davis here really likes you."

"Veemon!" As Davis was starting to grab his digimon, the little creature took a step back and continued to babble on to Kari.

"I read his diary, and it said that he really loves your hair, your eyes, your b -- "

"SHUT UP VEEMON!" Davis hollered and tried to grab at Veemon again. Kari began to laugh and so did Sora, Ken and T.K. who were hearing all of this.

Veemon began to sing, "Davis and Kari sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"VEEMON!"

"What?" The little digimon looked slightly confused, "You told me you loved her, and that you wanted to marry her, and live together..."

"SHUT UP NOW! I GET YOUR POINT!"

"Davis wanted to have kids with you," Veemon said to Kari happily, "... and kiss you, and love you..."

Davis felt like he wanted to shoot himself right now. _"Oh gosh! 12 more days of this... These digimon are just plain nuts!" _As he thought this, the little Veemon kept up his babble about Kari and the other embarrassing moments that Davis ever had in his life. Davis walked away and over to Tai as Veemon kept up his foolish talk. Just how is Davis, and everyone else going to survive their digimon for 12 more days? Do you think they can handle it?


	4. What's a Job?

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this chapter is lengthy (at least to me it is) but allot happens in this chapter, and I hope it's still good to all the people who read it(including the people who review and such.) And I thank those reviewers and anyone who do review. I really appreciate your comments, since college is stressing me out greatly and all!

I noticed this in a previous chapter, but yes -- I know Japanese money is in yen, but I make this easier for all of us, when I convert the money into dollars. So please don't get mad at me for that.

One more thing: this chapter was inspired to me by a Flashplayer movie, titled: Final Fantasy Gil Quest. (if you don't know the website, it's in my profile). It's not hard at all to find this title, trust me. If you have any problems, than just email me. Enjoy reading chapter 7!

* * *

**Intro:**

**(Day 3)**

_Speacial Guest: _Aragorn _(Lord of the Rings)_

On this very odd day, which would prove to be an odd one for sure, all the digimon (yes, I mean _everyone's_) were all sitting in Tai's living room watching a movie. It surprised the digidestined children that all their digimon were fixated on this one movie. What movie is that? Why, the original Star Wars episodes; to be more precise: IV, V, and VI.

As all the digimon watched the very end of the sixth episode, they sighed in relief and in happiness to what they watched.

"That movie was... THE BOMB!" Veemon cried out happily, and his eyes were twinkling with his happiness.

Myotismon laid on his back and grunted softly, "It was indeed a very good movie, but why did that Darth Vader choose to save his son? If it was me, I would of just let the boy die..." he snickered evilly at that thought.

"I like Princess Leia!" Gatomon piped up, "She was pretty _and_ brave!"

"Yes, well, her wardrobe and hairstyle were _very_ distasteful..." Piedmon said somewhat sadly, "All of their clothes definitely need some fashion sense..."

Agumon leaned himself against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Wouldn't it be neat if we were in an adventure like that?.." All the digimon were in thought to Agumon's question. "Just imagine..." he said breathlessly, "If we were in Star Wars..."

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**What's A Job?**

**(Day 4)**

Ah yes... the digimon surely loved that Star Wars movie -- in fact, they loved it so much, that now they just can't stop talking about it! All day and even today, they just can't get over all those memorable characters, villains, and such. The digimon may have enjoyed the movie, but the matured digidestined, did not. The children were so sick of hearing about outer space, lightsabers, and 'the force.' To try to get the thoughts off of Star Wars, Tai and Matt have come together and agreed to take some of the digimon out on a walk around the city, and hopefully that'll take the digimon's minds off of that movie. Unfortunately, the two young men didn't want to, but agreed to take with them: Myotismon, Piedmon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Gatomon (Kari eased Tai with taking care of Agumon for awhile.)

"I sure hope your sister can handle the pain of changing Agumon and stuff," chuckled Matt lightly. He formed a sly smile on his face as he turned to look at Tai. "At least we're getting some of the digimon out of the apartments. All they do now is watch that Star Wars movie. I thought it would of been a good thing for these babies to get into the movie, but now they're taking it a little too far..."

Tai nodded eagerly in agreement, "You're darn right -- I mean, for the past day, Myotismon keeps smacking me on the head with this giant branch and calls me 'Luke', every time he does it!" He rubbed his head in the spots as to which the vampire had whacked him.

Matt patted his friend's back in a friendly manner, "Ouch -- man, I am _so_ glad I didn't volunteer to watch over that vampire freak... than again, I'm glad I didn't volunteer to take care of Piedmon either..." The two young men looked down and saw the odd looking Piedmon walking ahead a little. They could see that the chibi clown digimon kept glancing at himself though the glass off of the stores and shops they passed along the sidewalks. Suddenly, Myotismon looked into one of the small corner stores and stopped dead in his tracks. The two humans and the rest of digimon stopped as well to see what the vampire child was looking at.

"Hey... " Tai walked those few steps back to Myotismon, along with the rest who trailed slowly after him. "What do you see that's so interesting? _Women_?" He chuckled somewhat mischievously to Matt and nudged him a little. Matt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Tai took a few steps back and titled his head upwards to see the sign on this particular shop. The shop sign read -- in large, neon green letters: Videogame Paradise. The young man looked back at the vampire.

"I want one..." Myotismon whispered breathlessly, and he pointed to something within the shop. Everyone gathered around and peered through the windows of the store, to see that Myotismon was pointing to a new videogame console that had just came out.

"'The GameCubism'... what a strange name..." Tai muttered under his breath. Than the young man felt the little vampire tugging at his pant's leg.

"I want one!" Myotismon pleaded more assertively. "Come on! That videogame console does look very 'fun' to have you know..." The rest of the digimon grinned happily and nodded in agreement.

Matt and Tai looked at each other, and the blonde one shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to go inside and see how much they're selling those things, but you know it's going to cost -- like a 'gazillion' dollars!" He opened the door to the Videogame Paradise shop and gestured Tai in first.

"Now..." Tai spun around to face the children digimon. "You guys wait out here, since you mostly just cause trouble everywhere you go. We're going to find out how much those consoles are, so please don't leave where you are standing!" The digimon slowly nodded, and then he and Matt went inside the shop.

Myotismon turned to the digimon and put his hands on his hips. "They'll buy that game console. Just you wait and see..."

Gatomon frowned at the vampire, "They're not gonna buy it just 'cause you want them too! They just wanted us to go for a walk around the city 'cause they're tired of hearing about Star Wars." The digimon all pressed their faces against the glass to see what Tai and Matt were doing inside. Suddenly, a group of young children rammed into the group of digimon, and everyone fell to the ground.

"Hey... who the heck was in our way?" Complained a boy that had dark brown hair. He and four other children slowly stood up and looked down on the digimon. "What the? -- we ran into _freaks_!" The children gasped and took a few steps back from the digimon.

Myotismon and the rest got up and now they all stared face-to-face with the bullies that knocked them down. "Excuse me, but _you_ were the ones who were in _our_ way!" He put his hands on his hips while the rest of the digimon nodded. The bully children looked at one another and than back at the 'freaks.' The dark-browned hair child stood out from the rest.

"I can't believe you don't know who we are!" The boy child sounded shocked to that. "Every kid in Odaiba is afraid of us! Especially me: Xack..." he than gestured his hands to his follower friends. "This is Jason..." he pointed to a boy child with black hair that touched his shoulders. "This is Billie..." he directed to a girl with blonde hair, who dresses in a manner of the friends she is with. "KimB..." pointed to a spiked, blonde headed child with sunglasses on his face. "And last but not least, Treeny..." a boy who wore a baseball cap over his head smiled oddly at the digimon. All the children crossed their arms and posed. "And we are the bully kids of Odaiba..." The digimon just blinked their eyes and cocked their heads at the strange kids.

"We do not _care_ who you are!" Myotismon grunted irritably, "If you don't mind, would you leave us alone and continue on to wherever you children were going!" The digimon just merely nodded. The vampire turned to them and muttered, "It would be nice for some 'talking' to come out of your mouths instead of a foolish head nod!"

"You talk like my dad..." Xack said flatly, and he crossed his arms as he approached Myotismon, "Why are you all blue, and..." he looked past the vampire and onto the other digimon. "And why are you all in those lame Halloween costumes?"

"Yeah! Why are you all in those lame Halloween costumes?..." KimB snickered and slightly mocked playfully from the bully leader.

The digimon looked at themselves and than starred back angrily at the human children. "We are not in horrid Halloween costumes!" Piedmon said defensively. "We are digimon -- have you not heard?"

The bully children talked amongst themselves, "What's a digimon?" Billie asked in a raspy, but sweet voice, "Is that a disease or something?" The digimon growled angrily.

"You'll regret what you just said, girly..." Myotismon said under his breath, and he held out his cape and cried out, "GRISLY WING!" The human children starred and almost cracked up laughing when they saw a small, single bat fly out of the vampire's cape. Myotismon felt the need to go burry his head in the ground right now.

"What the heck was _that_?" Treeny tilted his hat upwards so he could get a better look at the loser digimon. "Was that supposed to scare us or something?" The human children started to snicker and giggle quietly.

Piedmon stepped forth, "If you are not afraid of Myotismon here, than you shall fear the wrath of Piedmon! TRUMP SWORD!" The clown digimon went behind his back and grabbed one of the daggers he had. With one quick, swift hand movement, Piedmon threw the dagger at Xack. Piedmon hoped that the dagger would injure the bully kid, but instead, the sharp object just bounced off the kid's body and landed to the ground.

Xack blinked and bent down to pick up the dagger. "Hey... this knife is plastic!" he touched the tip of the dagger, but then he threw it down to the ground and began to stamp on it repeatedly as if to kill it. "Good thing that wasn't real or you guys would of got it bad!" He clenched his fists and punched them to threaten the poor digimon.

"Yeah! You guys would of got it bad!" mocked KimB playfully to the digimon.

Gomamon swallowed hard with fear. "I guess you guys are gonna beat us up now, huh?" All the digimon, including Myotismon and Piedmon, took a few steps back from the bullies.

Xack snickered oddly and shook his head, "No... you freaks and losers just aren't worth beating up -- besides that, your freaky magic tricks are enough for us to see anyways!" The bullies started their odd, childish laughter and than they all walked past the cowardly digimon. "See ya!" The digimon kept watching the bullies walk down the sidewalks, until they turned a corner and were not in sight anymore.

Gatomon crossed her arms and glared at Piedmon and to Myotismon, "So much help from you two!" She said sarcastically. "You guys are the ultimates and megas. You should of done something -- better!"

"Like what?" snorted Myotismon angrily, and then he got right into the feline's face. "We are children now, and besides that... they're _bullies_!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms once more. "The digidestined should be grateful that we don't act like that: being rude, pushy, and just downright awful! Those digidestined children should be groveling at our feet for being so kind to them!" The digimon muttered with agreement to Myotismon's odd protest. Just than, Tai and Matt had just walked out of the Videogame Paradise shop. Myotismon looked all around them and than frowned up at the two young men. "So... where is my game console?"

"_Your_ game console?..." Gabumon furrowed his expression at Myotismon. "It should be _all_ of ours! We would _all_ like to play it!" The wolf digimon growled when he heard Myotismon mutter quietly, 'whatever.'

Tai took a step back before he answered Myotismon's question. "In case I have to remind you all again: these systems are _brand_ new, and just came out! Do you know how expensive they are?"

"So... what" Myotismon stammered a bit. "When I want something, I expect that you get if for me, or else you shall feel my darkest power!" Without hesitation, the little vampire quickly ran up and bit Tai's hand hard. The young man shoved the vampire away and cradled his hand to ease the pain.

"Ouch! You bit me! I can't believe you bit me!" Tai shot an icy cold stare at Myotismon. The vampire merely chuckled.

"That's what you get for not doing what you are told!"

"Take it easy, fang-face," said Matt coolly, and he went and stood in front of Tai, "Those GameCubism consoles are $200! If you digimon want them so badly, then why don't you get a job or something!" Myotismon was about to argue against Matt, but his mouth was only a gap with confusion, and than, all the digimon began to mutter and look at each other with puzzled expressions.

"What's a... job?" Asked Gabumon dully to the digidestined boys.

"Sounds yummy to me!" Piped up Gomamon, and he licked his lips with hunger.

Tai rolled his eyes, "A _job_... it's when you work for someone, and get paid for it -- you know, do something and get money for your work."

Myotismon looked down on Tai's feet. He got down on his knees and than tied a loose lace on the young man's shoe. "That'll be 200 bucks!" Proclaimed the vampire, and he held out his hand and waited eagerly for money.

"It doesn't work that way, you dufus!" Tai said sarcastically. "Since you digimon are so... small, like children, than I think you should go around and find some work you can do. For example, go throw newspapers into people's lawns, go walk dogs or something along those lines..." The digimon muttered to themselves once again, and than looked up at Tai.

"If we do these 'jobs', will we get $200?" Asked Gabumon.

"_No_ -- geesh, don't you guys know _anything_ about work?" Tai looked at each and every one of the digimon and hoped they would know.

Myotismon's nostrils flared slightly as he spoke. "I, for one, do not work! All the slaves I had worked for me, and did everything I told them too!"

Gatomon was the one to argue against that, "Yeah right! Your 'slaves' either: betrayed you, died, you killed them, or you ate them!" Myotismon was about to beat the heck out of the cat digimon, but Matt stopped him.

"Look, if you guys want that game system, than I suggest you either do ten jobs for $20, or twenty jobs for $10," Tai shrugged and starred down on the digimon oddly. "It's your choice on how badly you guys want that stupid system."

The digimon began to think to themselves. "Well... maybe not the rest of you, but I would really, really, would like to have fun with this gaming thing," stated Piedmon, and he turned to Myotismon, who nodded in agreement.

"We'll do jobs for $20 -- _hopefully more_," Myotismon muttered quietly that last part, than he smiled innocently up at Tai and Matt. "If you two don't mind, I think that us, digimon shall do these 'jobs' to get money, for I do not want to wait until we're adults again to acquire this GameCubism."

Gabumon stood out from the crowd proudly, "Let's go get a job!" The digimon chibis cried out happily, and than began to walk down the sidewalks of the city to try to find a job that was suitable for them. Tai and Matt just stood there and blinked as they watched their digimon walk away from them.

"Um... do you think we should follow them?" Matt scratched his head and looked at Tai a little nervously. "You think they'll be okay, or even if they know the way back to your apartment?"

Tai gestured his hands to reassure that everything would be fine. "I don't care. Somehow and someway, I'm sure they'll find a way back home; and as far as I'm concerned, they can get run over by a truck for all I care!"

"Tai!" Matt shoved his friend hard in the side. "How can you say that, man?"

"If Myotismon lived with you for four days, you would want that too!" Tai snapped angrily at Matt. "Geesh, don't worry. They'll be fine... just... fine..."

* * *

For the digimon's **first** job, they decided to try to pick up liter around the parks of the Odaiba city. The young woman volunteer worker of this project, made the poor little digimon wear these stupid mocks on them to show that they were 'proud' to pick up the trash that people have dumped on the grasses and wildlife of this place. 

"You children should feel honored -- noble to do a most joyous deed!" Stated the young woman, in a strange, but preaching kind of tone. "Most people here in this city do not respect the nature and beauty of this park, and none of them would --"

Myotismon rolled his eyes and suddenly interrupted the young volunteer. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; beauty, nature -- whatever. How much does this job pay?" The little vampire asked rudely. The digimon frowned at him.

"I say, Myotismon..." Piedmon saw a beautiful little flower next to him, and he bent down to sniff it. "I think we really should care more about this beautiful park, rather than the stupid pay of it." Now Myotismon was the one to growl at the clown digimon. The volunteer woman bared her teeth as she grinned happily at Piedmon.

"That's the spirit, little -- clown child... but yes, little... blue child, you do get paid for this job..." The volunteer woman handed each digimon a huge garbage bag and a large stick with a sharp point at the end. "Now... get out there and pick up trash the people have littered; and remember: if you see someone accidentally drop their garbage on the ground, make sure you remind them to pick it up and never do it again." All the digimon nodded, and than they all started to spread out a little in the park to pick up the nasty trash people left lying around.

"Hey..." Gabumon pointed and grunted to a punk kid who threw a soda can to the trash can, but missed and landed on the ground. "You need to pick that up, you know!"

The punk shrugged, "So... it's just a stupid can. I'm not gonna listen to some kid in a Halloween costume! No one tells me what to do!" The rest of the digimon in the park that heard this turned to this punk and growled angrily at him.

"You better pick that up, or else, kid!" Myotismon sneered.

The punk snickered and shrugged once more, "What'cha gonna do? Go tell your mommy on me?" Some of the digimon looked at their pointed sticks, and than back at the kid. The punk started to whimper slightly as the digimon advanced forward with the sharp objects in their hands. Suddenly, the digimon began to chase the punk kid out of the park; trying to stab or poke the kid for what he did. The volunteer young woman shook her head and sighed disappointingly.

"They are _so_ fired..."

* * *

For the digimon's **second** job, they thought to pick a job that was fairly easy for them. At least... as so they thought... Right now, the digimon and a man that was all garbed, stood in grassy plains. Trees could hardly be seen as to where they were. 

"_So_..." began Myotismon. "All we have to do is take this ring to 'Morodor' and throw it into this volcano, am I right? While I take this ring with me, the digimon and you -- _Aragorn_, are going to protect me, right?"

Aragorn nodded and looked around himself to make sure no one else was by them. "You are right, small child. A most foul being wants to claim this ring back for himself. You cannot give into the ring's power, my friends; for it could destroy you all..." the digimon all starred up at Aragorn with awe in their eyes. "There is another thing: you must never put on that ring, for if you do, it will make you become unseen to people, but the evil ones will find us instantly..." Suddenly, everyone couldn't see where Myotismon went! It seems he just quickly vanished or ran away from them.

"Myotismon... where did you go?" Asked Gatomon with some concern in her voice.

_"Ah..." _all the digimon and Aragorn heard Myotismon's voice. It sounded as if the vampire was still next to them. _"If I take off the ring, will the evil ones not come after me?..." _

As soon as Myotismon took off the ring, Gatomon eyed the vampire angrily. "Myotismon, you _idiot_! Aragorn just said _not_ to put on the ring!"

Myotismon snorted and crossed his arms. "I couldn't help it. This ring... is just so golden and lovely looking; and besides that, it makes me look stylishly cool..." he than held the ring in the palm of his hand, and began to pet it oddly. "My... precious..." he said breathlessly.

Everyone jumped in shock when they all heard these shrieks and screams around themselves. Suddenly, out from a strange mist, approached black-cloaked figures with long, silver swords in their hands. Gomamon pointed to them. "Who are they? Are they going to help keep the evil ones away?"

Aragorn shook his head and drew out a sword of his own. "Those are the Ringwraiths: servants to the Dark One. They will never stop hunting the ring, and once they find you..." his gazed turned to Myotismon, "They will slay and take the ring back from you." Myotismon's eyes grew wide with some fear.

"Um..." Gabumon scratched his head, "We get paid for this job, right?"

"_Paid_?..." Now Aragorn's eyes grew wide with shock, "This is the battle for Middle-Earth, my friends! Treasures should not matter, but the lives and safety of the people here!" The digimon all began to whimper when the Ringwraiths got even closer to them. Myotismon looked down on the ring in his hands, and than up at Aragorn.

"Screw the ring and Middle-Earth! I wanna live!" The vampire quickly threw the ring at Aragorn, and than all the digimon began to dash away from Aragorn and the Ringwraiths. As they all kept running, Myotismon turned to Piedmon and asked sarcastically, "How in the heck did we get here in the first place?"

* * *

Yes, the digimon have managed to try a few other jobs, but they did not go so well as the monsters had hoped. They did try to mow the lawns of costumers who wanted it done, but Gabumon saw this 'lawnmower' as some sort of evil creature, and destroyed it. They had also tried to rake people's yards, but that did not go so well either, since all the digimon were so tempted to jump in the pile once it was all raked. 

"So... how much money have we made so far?" Myotismon asked Gomamon as they all walked down some lowly sidewalks of a quiet neighborhood.

Gomamon scratched his head and looked down to the ground somewhat disappointingly. "Well... I got some good news, and some bad news," he replied softly.

Myotismon let out a sigh and than nodded. "Alright, you better give us the bad news first."

"Well... with the money that we have, all we can buy is a gumball."

Myotismon and the digimon looked at each other, and than back at Gomamon. "So... what's the good news?" the vampire asked curiously.

"That is the good news! We can buy a gumball!" Gomamon licked his lips and looked around himself for something. "Do you think there's a candy store around here somewhere?"

"Let's face it..." replied Gabumon dully, "We will never make enough money for us to buy that GameCubism. It's just too impossible!" Suddenly, all the digimon saw an older looking man walking his dog along the sidewalks. By watching this, it gave the digimon an idea for a much easier job.

"I say..." said Piedmon slowly as he watched the old man go by, "Perhaps we should do this dog walking business, and charge our costumers $20, so we can acquire this system faster." The digimon muttered to themselves, and than smiled at Piedmon. "I knew it would be a great idea, now let's go to these houses with that have canines, and walk them!"

To be honest, their dog walking job turned out to be a real success! The costumers thought they charged so cheaply, considering that they stated these other children they knew charged too much. With the help of Gatomon (for the dogs liked to chase her around) the digimon children had made enough money very quickly in less than a day! Now all they had to do was return the dogs they walked and collect the cash. Unfortunately, the former employers of the costumers are not going to be happy upon meeting the digimon dog walkers.

"Alright!" Cried out Gomamon happily. "Now we have enough money to get that GameCubism! Let's head to that game place and get it before it gets darker outside." Unfortunately, just as they were cutting across a park to get to the game store faster, the digimon ran into unexpected guests. Guests that neither the digimon did not want to meet now.

"It's the bullies!" Shrieked Gabumon, and the digimon took a step back away from the five mean kids.

Xack and his gang crossed their arms and snorted at the cowardly digimon. "Oh great... the freaks are back; but so what though, we've been wanting to meet ya again! You took our dog walking jobs away from us!"

Myotismon took a small step forward, and puffed out his chest to make himself look tough. "Will you get out of our way? We want to go buy something with the money we earned with _your_ job!" He chuckled a little nastily to that. Xack and the others just growled angrily.

"That's it! We're gonna beat you up really good!" Cried out the bully leader furiously, and than he began to roll up his sleeves. The rest of the bullies did the same.

"Yeah! We're gonna beat you up really good!" Mocked KimB happily. Xack threw him a dirty look.

"Will you cut that out!" Xack yelled at KimB.

"Sorry..."

The digimon gulped nervously and clenched their fists. They were... ready, but not that prepared to take on tough looking bully children. The humans though, looked at each other and began to mutter amongst themselves. The digimon gazed at one another and than back at the bullies irritably, "Do you mind?" Piedmon asked testily to the bullies. "We would like to get this over with. We need to go home before it gets dark and all..." That was true, of course, but he didn't mention the part about spending the money on a videogame console. It was best to leave that part out anyways.

Jason gestured his hands to the digimon to calm down, "Just hold on, will ya? We're deciding that we should put our valuable belongings in a pile somewhere. So we don't break them on your ribs and all." The digimon watched the bullies take off their hats, jewelry and such and put them into a small pile a little ways from them.

"Geez... that was harsh to say," mumbled Gatomon to Jason's statement.

When the bullies were done taking off their valuable things, they approached the scared digimon with rage in their eyes. "Let's... do this..." Xack smiled menacingly and punched his fists together. The other followers cheered and readied themselves to fight the monsters. Even though they were digimon, the monsters did not feel ready to fight tough humans of this world. As it seemed there was no hope for the digimon to get out of this unscratched, a punk kid they had met earlier in the park, approached the bully children's belongings and quickly snatched them up. Just as the bully children turned around, the punk kid dashed off through the park, clinging to the objects.

"Hey! That's our stuff!" Treeny pointed to the punk kid who was running away with their belongings. Than the bullies started to run after the punk kid, and catch the thief before anything happened.

"This isn't the end!" Xack called out to the digimon. "We'll get you some other time, so don't go thinking this is going to be the last you will see of us!" And than... the digimon could see the bullies no more.

The digimon sighed happily, but it was Myotismon who spoke proudly. "Well, I can see that those filthy children know that they were no match for us!"

Gatomon frowned, "What do you mean? You were scared stiff, just like the rest of us!"

Myotismon snorted sarcastically, "Yeah right -- _me_? Afraid of children? I don't think so, you dimwitted cat!"

Gabumon got in between the arguing digimon. "Can we stop fighting and get that GameCubism before the store closes? I really want to play that you know..." Myotismon and the rest nodded slowly, and than, they all hoped, skipped... and walked really quickly through the park and the streets to get to this game store. Sure, they had enough money now to purchase it, but there was just one problem to everything once they finally got what they wanted. Let's just all hope... the digimon know the way home... they have animal instincts; they'll know the way back, right?... Right?...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Do any of you know what's special about the five bully names? Can anyone guess? (Ugh... I'm sorry if that sounds really corny, but I thought it would be fun to add these "special" names to this fanfic.) 


	5. Rated 'M' For Mature

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for you people that like this story that I put a chapter up so late. Well... I had a writter's block for the darn longest time, and besides that, I had things to do. This chapter isn't nearly as long as the last, and that's what I was kind of going for. There would of been more to this chapter, but the idea that I had would not go with 'the flow' of this one, so whatever idea I had would be put in the next chapter.

The bullies from the last chapter -- the 5 bullies. I know this sounds corny, but I got their names from the original Power Rangers show. So... it goes like this:

Xack: Zack (black ranger)

Jason: Jason (red ranger)

Billie: Billy (blue ranger)

KimB: Kimberly (pink ranger)

Treeny: Trini (yellow ranger)

_The title of this chapter dosen't actually mean that it's rated 'm' for mature. It's just the title goes with the whole idea of the chapter. It's not gorey or anything, so don't worry. If I went that far, this story would of been 'T' instead of 'K+'._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:**

**Rated 'M' For Mature**

**(Early Morning/ Day 5)**

After many hours of roaming around the streets of Odaiba, Tai and Matt had finally found the lost digimon before anyone had contacted the police. The young men thought: getting the police involved with lost digimon would be the _last_ thing they wanted to do! Of course, throughout the night in Odaiba, the young digimon chibis have encountered many unique individuals. Such as: teenage groups, notorious gangs, criminals, and even prostitutes! Tai and Matt knew they had better get Gomamon and Piedmon back to the owners; Joe and Sora were such worried-warts about them!

Anyways... after all the 'hoopla' of craziness from the digidestined men and digimon, we now go to Tai and Kari in their apartment, where they are helping the digimon install their new GameCubism console to the TV in the living room.

"Almost done hooking this up..." Tai mumbled as he read the instructions carefully as to know he did everything correctly. Kari sat on the couch as she watched her brother with tired eyes, and yawned often.

"Myotismon, is this really necessary?" Kari asked very drearily, and she slowly turned her head to the jittery vampire who stood next to her brother. "It is past one in the morning. Don't you want to wait until later to play this game console?"

Myotismon snickered and put his hands on his hips, "Of course not, girly. I am the one who earned this very fun and entertaining device! Besides that, the other foolish digimon know that _I_ am the strongest of them all!" He began to laugh evilly and manically, which made Tai and Kari glance at each other somewhat nervously.

"Yeah right..." Gatomon piped up sarcastically, she crossed her paws and rolled her large eyes at the vampire. "The other digimon let you take the GameCubism home because you wouldn't stop complaining about it!" Myotismon growled at her softly. Gatomon giggled and started to mock Myotismon's voice. _"'I am the sexiest vampire around, so I should take it home! Don't make me pound you to take back my GameCubism! Piedmon, stop acting like --'"_

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Hollered Myotismon. The others could easily see his cheeks turning bright red under that crimson mask of his. "Besides... you didn't mock me all that well, Gatomon. I expected more of an insult from a digimon who used to work for me..." Now Gatomon was the one to growl at the vampire.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Tai glanced over to Myotismon and than Gatomon. "Gosh, that's all I heard for the past three hours! You two should be grateful we found you in time!"

"What are you talking about?" Myotismon protested as he crossed his arms once more. "There were nice women at the corner who seemed very willingly to help us digimon find a way home."

"Those were prostitutes, you moron!" Tai rolled his eyes and continued to connect cords into the TV and such.

"What's a prostitute?" Asked Agumon dully, who was also in the room with the others.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Never mind -- oh! _Finally_, I'm done!" He stood up and looked down at the GameCubism proudly. "Well... now what?" Kari shrugged but than looked down on Myotismon, who got on his knees in front of the videogame console.

"It's time for me to play a game!" Myotismon said boldly as he rummaged through the console box for a game.

Tai raised an eye in slight suspicion. "Did this come with a game, or did you digimon somehow mug some poor kid for money, and _than_ purchase a game?" Myotismon didn't choose to answer the young man as the vampire continued to search the console box for the game that came with it.

Gatomon blinked in curiosity. "So what game came with our GameCubism?"

Myotismon suddenly stopped searching, and everyone knew he had found the game for his eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh... this console came with the best game ever! A game that is a sure-fire fun to play!"

Agumon looked up at Tai and Kari, and then to Myotismon. "What --what game did you get?" He asked, and walked closer to the vampire to get a good look at what he found inside the box.

"Why... just seeing this game has made me _very_ happy!" Myotismon squealed with glee, but he still did not show everyone at what game it could be.

Tai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Show everyone what game came with the GameCubism already!"

"This game is just going to be a _blast_ to play!"

"Just show everyone what's in the box --god, are you death?" Tai was now gritting his teeth and came very impatient with the chibi vampire.

Myotismon frowned at Tai, "My, my, is this how you are going to treat _your_ children when you get older?" He asked coolly.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," Tai mumbled. "Now show us what game came with the console."

Myotismon's fangs gleamed when he held up the videogame that came with the game console. Tai's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he saw the cover art and title of this particular game. "_'Resident Evil 4'_, are you _mad_?" Tai quickly dove in and tried to take the game away from the vampire, but the little one acted swiftly enough to dodge the young man. "Resident Evil and all rated 'M' games are not for kids!" He gestured to Myotismon, "No wonder why you're so evil: playing too much of those gory and sick games!"

Myotismon snickered and waved the game in the air. "I hope you remember _boy_, that _I am _an adult -- just in the body of a child. Why -- if I was in my adult form right now, you would be cowering with fear while your sister would be _all_ over my well-built body..." Kari was the one to roll her eyes now.

Tai nodded 'partially' in agreement to Myotismon's ridiculous statement. "Oh yeah, I know you're an adult... an _immature_ adult! Now give me that game, Myotismon! None of the other digimon here should see it!" Once again, Tai tried to take the adult game from the vampire, but Myotismon backed away while hugging the object.

"I hate to admit this, boy, but I and the other digimon have earned this console all on our own; including this gruesome game. Now... would you mind and go away while I play this." Myotismon looked at Gatomon and Agumon. "You guys can watch me if you want..." the little vampire plopped himself in front of the living room TV and began to insert the game disc into the console.

Agumon's smile pleaded as he slowly walked to Myotismon, as if he was under a trance. "Yeah... I wanna watch..." Tai suddenly got in front of Agumon, and picked up the little digimon.

"No way!" Tai cringed his expression as he looked down to see that Myotismon started to play Resident Evil. "I thought Resident Evil 4 was for GameCube. How on earth did it end up on this whacked console?"

Without looking at Tai, Myotismon just shrugged. "Who cares -- and besides: the people look so much more real than ever!" He bared his fangs as he added, "_So_... do any of you _dare_ to watch this game?..."

Gatomon and Kari looked at one another, and than at Myotismon. They both shook their heads slowly. Unfortunately for Tai, Agumon was still eager to sit by the vampire and watch him play the scary game. "Come on, Tai! I wanna watch! I wanna watch! I promise not to do number two that much any more!"

Tai glanced over to Myotismon, who showed no reaction to Agumon's question. The young man sighed and gave Agumon a stern look. "Alright... you can watch the little nerd play that game, but I'm warning you: don't you come crying to me when you get spooked from watching that game!" He looked around the living room and spotted a small, digital clock. His eyes widened at just how late it was right now. "Well... I'm going to bed, so goodnight to you all..." than he slowly strode over to the bedroom door.

"I'll be joining you then... I'm tired as well," Kari yawned and picked up Gatomon in her arms. "I hope I get my _own_ room someday..." she grumbled to herself.

As the digidestined and Gatomon went into the bedroom, Agumon called out, "Don't worry Tai! I won't get spooked; as long as I'm with Myotismon, I'll be just fine!" Myotismon rolled his eyes.

_Later That Night..._

"Agumon! Go to sleep -- gosh, there are no such things as zombies!" Hollered Tai as he covered his head with a pillow. Obviously, so he couldn't hear what else his little digimon had to say. It didn't work though...

"But Tai!" whined Agumon, "They had pitchforks, chainsaws, and even _firecrackers_! They kept coming after this ugly human character that Myotismon was controlling!" The little dinosaur digimon had a slight chill when he heard Myotismon speak in the strangest and somewhat disturbing sounds.

"Rrrrrrrrrr... Rrrrrrrrrrr!" Myotismon cackled when he heard Agumon give out a shrill shriek. Agumon knew that Myotismon was trying to make the sounds of a chainsaw, but horribly done. Still though, it was scaring Agumon. "Uuuuuuugh... Uuuuuuuuugh!" Myotismon snickered at his own mocking of a zombie.

"Cut it out, Myotismon!" Tai snapped at the vampire. "I hope you know, that game is rated 'M' for 'mature' not _immature_ like you!"

"This is so much more entertaining for me to scare and torture anyone... who can't resist to be frightened by me!" Myotismon squealed, he starred up at the ceiling as a wide grin crossed his face. How is he starring up to the ceiling? -- Well, Tai made him sleep on the floor in the bedroom, even though, the young man would prefer the vampire to be at a great distance from the room. "Uuuuuuuugh... Uuuuuuuuugh!" He began again, except more disturbing than ever.

"Myotismon!" Now Kari was the one to snap at him. "Those 'zombie' noises do not sound right! The sounds you are making sound more disturbing than an actual zombie would make!" She patted Gatomon on the head since now the feline was waking up from all the hoopla. "Please try to go to sleep, _all of you_!"

After Kari had screamed these words, the bedroom was silent and the only sounds that could be heard were the creaks of the floorboards, and other tiny fragments that neither the children nor the digimon knew what they were. Suddenly, Myotismon giggled mischievously as he began his strange noises again. "Uuuuuuuugh... Uuuuuuugh!" Agumon shrieked when he heard this.

"Myotismon!" Tai buried his head under his pillow once more so he could drown out the vampire's constant annoyance.

"Uuuuuuuugh... Uuuuuugh..."

"Shut-up, Myotismon!"

"No wonder why I wanted to kill you digidestined: you all are just a bunch of party-poopers!" Myotismon crossed his arms and glared at Tai through the darkness of the room. "You better hope I don't come over there and drain your blood, _boy_!"

"You're the one to talk!" Tai shot back, and than he took his head out from under the pillow. "You're shorter than me and my sister! Now shut-up and go to sleep Myotismon!" He grunted as his head hit the pillow once again.

Unfortunately for Tai, he growled when he heard the sounds of a chainsaw rearing up. Obviously, he thought Myotismon had just gotten better at making these creepy, but annoying sounds.

_Rrrrrrrrrrmm... Rrrrrrrrmm..._

"Don't you ever quit?" Tai clenched his teeth and looked in the direction to where the sounds had come from.

"What are you talking about?" Myotismon said defensively. "I cannot make chainsaw sounds that good. I thought it was you..."

"B-but..." Agumon began to tremble badly, and his voice became somewhat squeaky. "If you two didn't make those sounds... than who did?" Agumon and Tai jumped when they both saw a mysterious, dark figure approach them slowly. The figure pulled on a chain to rear the chainsaw again. Tai and Agumon screamed in unison, but for the dinosaur, just a loud shrieking roar. Suddenly...

Tai woke up.

The young man sat up in bed and looked around himself to see if there was any mysterious figure around with a chainsaw. There wasn't. Kari and Gatomon were sleeping soundly on the top bunk, and Agumon was also snuggled under the covers next to Tai. Myotismon was lying on the floor; mumbling in his sleep. Tai got out of bed, grabbed his pillow and started to head for the bedroom door.

"Tai... what's wrong?" Kari asked groggily.

Tai scratched his head before answering. "I'm going out to the living room... to watch TV and stuff. I, uh... got spooked."

Kari sighed and shook her head, "That's what you get for watching Myotismon play that game..."

As Tai went out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, he could hear Myotismon snickering away. "And he says _I'm_ immature..."


	6. Cereal Fever

**Author's Note: **_(blushes)_ Wow... I just want to say thank-you to all the people that gave me such wonderful reviews for this story! Because of your reviews and such, this story is the most popular out of all the other ones I've written, and still writing right now. I hope all of who have reviewed (and new people to review) will continue to read my odd, but funny story! I really do appreciate this; believe me! And now... ENJOY!

* * *

_**I AM TODAYS LIGHT: **Thank-you for thinking this is a very funny story. To be honest, I didn't think it would be all that funny. I'm glad it is and thankful for you saying this. Really._

_**Sonic Kid: **I appreciate your reviews and loving this story!_

_**k-dono: **don't worry; there will be plenty of myo to go around in this story... and I do think myo is the funniest little vamp in this story!_

_**AthEnA1999: **Thank-you for being such a loyal reviewer. I really appreciate it and thankful for your great reviews! Myo all the way!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**Cereal Fever**

**(Day 5)**

With the same digimon children we had left off with -- which would be Myotismon, Gatomon, and Agumon, well, at that morning -- I mean, later in the morning, everyone had gotten up and are now doing their usual morning routine. Unfortunately for Tai and Kari though, their usual morning routine is just chaos with the digimon that are with them. The digimon that would drive them insane everyday so far would have to be Myotismon, for he is the rudest, meanest, digimon brat ever! Oddly though, this very morning, the little chibi vampire didn't pose as much as a problem as the previous mornings, but that didn't mean he'll get worse during the day.

Right now, while Tai and Kari are getting breakfast ready for themselves and the digimon, the little creatures patiently (as for Myotismon, it would be _impatiently_) sat around the kitchen table. The table itself didn't have many chairs, so a couple days back, the two children had borrowed a few chairs from their friends as so everyone would have a seat around the table when it came down to supper time.

"I'm hungry! Where's my food?" Complained Myotismon as he began to pound his fists onto the kitchen table.

"Just hold on -- god! Why don't you try to make breakfast sometime!" Tai shot back at the vampire, than he turned himself back to the stove where he was cooking up eggs and bacon on the pans. Kari was just there to help out.

"I can't wait forever!" Said Myotismon sarcastically, and then he rested his head on the table. "I'm gonna starve! Do you want to see me starve? Do you want _me_ to _starve_?"

"Myotismon!" Gatomon slapped her claws onto the table and leaned forward in her chair towards Myotismon. "Quit acting like your the most important digimon here!" She sighed and leaned back, turning away from the others.

Myotismon crossed his arms and glared at her. "Ooooo... gosh, no wonder you complain all the time." Gatomon's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what he just said.

Suddenly, Kari approached with stacked bowls and boxes of cereal in her hands. "Please... settle down," she calmly asked as she set the objects on the table. Agumon immediately grabbed one of the bowls and put it on his head like a strange looking hat. The girl briefly smiled at the little dinosaur digimon, but than returned to that stern expression when she looked back at the vampire and her cat creature. "If you are so hungry, than have a bowl of cereal. It is quite filling... if you have enough of it, that is..."

Kari did not like the disgusted look that appeared on Myotismon's face. He lightly pushed a box away from himself and replied rudely, "Don't you humans get it?" He nearly made Tai fly off his pants when he said that very loud. "I'm a _vampire_! I drink _blood_! Do you guys see me eat _'cereal'_, and drink _'milk'_ and all that junk? No, you don't!" He crossed his arms once more and began to mumble words that neither the digimon around, nor Kari could understand. They wouldn't want to anyways.

Tai then strode on over to the table with the eggs and bacon, and placed the food onto the plates that were already on there. "Sorry fang-face..." the young man said with a feign of apology. "We don't have that raw meat you like, so you're gonna have to tough it out with cereal or something..." He snickered when he heard Myotismon growl loudly.

Agumon blinked and cocked his head when he read the title of one of the cereals. "Um... 'Sherbet Berries?'" He thought he read.

Tai rolled his eyes and quickly snatched the box that Agumon was reading off. "It says _'Yogurt Cheerios.' _How in the heck did you get Sherbet Berries?" He raised an eyebrow at his digimon in slight suspicion.

Agumon giggled and shrugged, "Well... I can't read well."

Tai scuffed and then sat at the table, but not before adding, "So... was that before or after you were turned into a diaper-crappin' baby?"

Myotismon swiftly and quickly pointed a finger at the young man, "Ooooo... that was _so_ an insult there! And I thought I was the only one who threw them out!" He chuckled nastily as he saw the tears forming in Agumon's eyes.

Tai waved his arms around frantically, "Now... don't take that the wrong way Agumon! I was just joking!"

Agumon hopped off from his chair and began to cry uncontrollably. "I'm telling on you!" He sobbed at Tai, and then he ran into the young man's bedroom.

Tai rolled his eyes and started to eat the food on his plate. "Who the heck are you gonna tell on?..." he mumbled quietly to himself. His eyes soon caught sight of Myotismon who gazed curiously at the box of Yogurt Cheerios. The little vampire grabbed the box and skimmed the 'nutritional facts.'

"Why... there is _metal_ in this!" Myotismon declared, and actually sounded bewildered by this. His eyes widened when he looked over at Tai. "No wonder you humans are so stupid!"

"There are only tiny, tiny bits of it in cereals... It's good for the body..." Kari stated, and took the box of cereal out of Myotismon's hands to pour a little amount onto the table. Myotismon literally freaked out from this.

"_What are you doing_?" He gasped, and held his hands up on his mouth, as if he didn't want to take in any air or something.

"This cereal isn't contaminated, you dope! And I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Said Tai sarcastically and he handed the vampire a few cheerios. "Try one?"

Myotismon slowly took a yogurt cheerio and looked it over carefully. "I'm a vampire, so how do you think this is going to taste for me?" He sighed and glared at Tai and Gatomon. "If I die from this, you two stay away from my funeral!" The vampire gulped and quickly plopped a cheerio coated with vanilla yogurt into his mouth. Tai, Kari, and even Gatomon watched him with complete wonderment in their eyes. They leaned forward in their chairs greatly when Myotismon seemed to have finally finished eating a tiny cheerio. The children nearly jumped in their chairs when the vampire had this hunger in his eyes and mouth. "_Oh... my... gosh!_" He declared, and he began to snarf down the rest of the cheerios on the table. "This is the best food I ever had!" He squealed loudly in delight.

"ICE CREAM!" Everyone turned around in their chairs to see Agumon bursting through Tai's door. His eyes were very wide. "Did somebody say 'ice cream?'"

Tai chuckled to himself and shook his head, "No Agumon, nobody said 'ice cream.'

Myotismon hurriedly darted out of his chair with some yogurt cheerios in his hand, and went over to the baby Agumon. "You have gotta try these! They are the _best_!"

"It's hard to believe that a vampire prefers cheerios over blood?" Kari stated, and she looked over to her brother to see if he would agree with her. He did.

"You got that right!" Then Tai was even more shocked to see his Agumon go crazy for yogurt cheerios.

"Tai! You never told me these were so good!" Squealed Agumon, and he quickly got back to the table to grab the box of Yogurt Cheerios, which he and Myotismon started to fight over.

"Um..." Tai saw Kari shrug, but then turned back to the crazed cheerio freaks. "I guess... but I don't really like that cereal -- "

Myotismon and Agumon suddenly stopped fighting over the box of Yogurt Cheerios, and wide-eyed Tai with shock. "How can you not like these little pieces of paradise?" Myotismon asked so shockingly, he then pointed a shaky finger at the young man. "You are evil! EVIL!"

Tai raised an eyebrow, "I'm evil for not liking Yogurt Cheerios?" He seemed very confused, but yet, he knew these baby digimon were dorks anyways.

When Kari was about to take the Yogurt Cheerios and pour some for herself to eat, Myotismon hissed at her and hugged the box close to his chest. "Get your own box!" He hissed rashly at her. "This is my precious..." he started to pet the cereal box and cooed, "_My precious_..."

"Excuse me!" Kari shouted rudely to the vampire, and she got up from the chair to put her hands on her hips. "That _is_ our box of cereal! You two children need to get your own!" She quickly snatched the box from Myotismon's hands while his guard was suddenly let down. Unfortunately, she had to keep holding the box in the air to prevent the vampire and Agumon trying to grab at it, which they kept trying to do.

Tai rolled his eyes once more. "Look... since you two dorks like this cereal so much -- and oddly enough, we'll go to the store and buy some more... okay?" He waited for a few moments to see if both Myotismon and Agumon would agree to that. They did, for they looked at one another and nodded.

"Fine then, we will go with you when you go to this 'store.'" Stated Myotismon, and he stood there boldly for some reason.

Tai raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Myotismon gestured his hands to himself and the other digimon, "Why, we are coming with you; after all, I want to make sure you get the right cereal..." He crossed his arms and formed a mischievous smile on his face.

Now Kari was the one to smile at the digimon, "It's just that... I think the people working at the stores will find it most odd to see children dressed up as strange, little creatures..."

"But... we're not dressing up as monsters..." Said Gatomon from across the kitchen. "We're already digimon monsters."

"That's my point!" Tai suddenly snapped at the digimon. "If you guys are gonna come with us, then you gotta pretend your kids in stupid costumes, otherwise people are going to freak out that you are monsters, or they're going to think we're all weird... they will anyways no matter what happens. Just promise that you'll all behave..." He bit his lip. Even though if all of them did say they would behave in a store, chances are they won't -- like, a 99 chance they won't...

Myotismon and the other digimon nodded and looked up at their caretakers innocently. "We'll behave..." he said lowly. "I want that cereal, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it..."

* * *

The store... it was bad enough the digimon would want to take walks in public, but going into a facility of the sorts was even worse, for all the customers and such at this place would whisper and curiously gaze at the strange looking digimon children. To the public though, they just think of the digimon as these retarded children dressing up in the most ridiculous costumes ever. Tai would groan though when some teenagers would have those cell phones with cameras, so they would take pictures of the young man walking with his digimon; including Myotismon. 

As Tai and Kari had been in the store for a mere few minutes, one of the store clerks had approached the children cautiously and asked politely, "Are these oddly dressed children with you?..." The store clerk looked down on Myotismon and Agumon, who had this hunger, and ravage expressions on their faces, as if they were very desperate for food. They appeared to look like homeless children almost -- not that it's a funny matter, but that's what those two appear to look like at the moment. "They look... weird..."

Kari frowned at Tai when he quickly shook his head at the store clerk. "No... lady, they're not with us -- I mean, _them_? Nope, don't know them..." he chuckled nervously as the store clerk shrugged and walked away.

Myotismon pointed down an aisle and cried out softly, "I see the breakfast aisle! I see it! I see it!" He began to jump up and down with glee. Agumon did the same. Gatomon just stood beside Kari and watched with amusement.

Tai looked around himself and then at the two prancing digimon. "Okay... me and Kari have to get a few things while were here. So... you two dorks can find and get your cereal, while Kari and I head down some other aisles and get more food for the apartment..." before the digidestined, including Gatomon, left Myotismon and Agumon to tend to themselves, the young man warned, "And stay out of trouble here!" Myotismon and Agumon watched Tai, Kari and Gatomon walk down another aisle. The two digimon smiled as they started to stroll down the breakfast section.

"Are you sure we could trust those digimon going by themselves?" Kari asked Tai with concern in her voice. "After all... they are very misbehaved at times..."

"Come on... it's not like Myotismon anyways to go and embarrass himself in public," Tai said reassuringly. "What's the worst that can happen here?" Suddenly the children had bumped into their other digidestined friends: Davis and Izzy. All of them just blinked and starred at each other oddly before one of them spoke.

"Some crazy world, huh?" Davis joked, and nudged both Izzy and Tai in the shoulders.

Izzy shrugged and sighed, "Suppose so... but things like this happen to people all the time..."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Asked Tai while crossing his arms and leaning towards the side.

Izzy was the one to answer, "To be honest, Davis and I had met each other here just as we all had done, and now we were just chatting about our rude digimon. Besides the matter, we are here to collect a few things since our digimon do eat a lot..." He crossed his arms just like Tai did. "My Tentomon watches so much TV, that he developed a... I suppose you can say, a new 'accent'..."

Davis now turned to Izzy, "What do you mean?"

"Well... one day, I caught him watching a music channel; MTV, I think. He watched so much of it, that he tries to talk like a gangster sometimes. It drives me insane!"

Kari tugged on Tai's arm, and the young man quickly shot a dirty look at her, "What?"

Kari fidgeted with her hands, "Um... shouldn't Myotismon and Agumon be back by now?" Tai's eyes widened in thought. "What do you think they could be doing?"

* * *

Myotismon growled as he saw a whole empty shelf as to where the Yogurt Cheerios were supposed to be. He began to jump up and down angrily. Agumon took a few steps back to caution himself. "Where the heck are those cheerios?" Hollered Myotismon, and then he looked to the sides to see if anyone was around to help him. To his delight, he saw a female clerk putting other breakfast foods onto a shelf. He quickly ran up to her and asked as politely as he could, "Um... hello, where are the Yogurt Cheerios? They were supposed to be on that shelf behind you..." he pointed to the shelf behind himself and the woman clerk, who looked as well. 

The store clerk looked down on Myotismon and replied, "I'm sorry, but someone had just taken the last box. Don't worry though, we will refill that shelf in about a week..."

Myotismon and Agumon's jaw nearly fell to the floor. "_All gone_?" Myotismon gasped. "B-but, who took the last box?" The clerk looked to the sides and suddenly her eyes grew wide as to who she saw had the last box. Myotismon and Agumon also gazed in this direction, and they gasped loudly when they saw that the last box was in the possession of --

"Uh... this is awkward..." replied Veemon as he turned to Tentomon next to him.

Tentomon scratched his head and nodded, "You said it, dawg!"

"Cut that out, will you?" Veemon glared at Tentomon angrily.

Tentomon bowed his head slightly, "Sorry... it's a habit now!

Myotismon pointed a shaky finger at the two digimon who were at the end of the aisle, "You have the last box..." he rasped, and both he and Agumon took a couple steps toward them.

Veemon held the box close to his small chest and angrily shouted, "It's our box, Myotismon! You can't have it!" Then he and Tentomon hurriedly ran out of the aisle, but in a few seconds, Myotismon and Agumon would start to chase after them... and they did.

"Give those Yogurt Cheerios back to us!" Screamed Myotismon, who was running through aisles, crashing into shelves and people wondering by. Agumon did the same. A couple of the store clerks saw this and yelled at the digimon children to stop what they were doing, but they did not listen. They didn't want to anyways. Myotismon and Agumon were desperate to get the Yogurt Cheerios in their possession.

"Tentomon! Go long! Go long!" Shouted Veemon, and then with a swift movement, he threw the cereal box high into the air for Tentomon to catch. With what seemed to be about a hundred feet in the air to Veemon, but the little digimon only threw that box about a foot in front of him. He and Tentomon just starred down at it. "Uh... I thought I threw it farther..." Suddenly, the two digimon gasped when Myotismon and Agumon were closing in on the them. Within seconds, all the digimon had crashed into one another pretty hard -- so hard in fact, that a couple shelves had fallen to the floor upon the force of impact from the digimon. A lot of the costumers, including people who worked in the store, surrounded the group of digimon, and most of the humans looked very angry.

"Who do these children belong to?" One of the store clerks cried out angrily, frantically looking around to see who would claim the bad digimon children.

"Definitely not us!" Tai said sarcastically, who was one of the people surrounding the digimon. "Don't know them."

Davis nodded and added, "Nope... don't know them."

Agumon's eyes started to fill with tears, "B-but... but _Tai_, you do know us! We live with you guys!" The store clerks shot disgusted looks at Tai.

Tai shook his head, "Sorry... don't know you..."

Myotismon growled and pointed up at Tai, "_You so do know us_! You brought us to this store to get Yogurt Cheerios -- oh, and by the way..." the little vampire quickly snatched the box that Veemon was trying to protect before. "I finally got that cereal... now we can go back home..."

Some of the store clerks approached Tai and crossed their arms at the young man. "So... these naughty brats belong to you, eh?..." Said one of the store clerks coolly. Tai gulped in complete worriment. He was in for it now.

_One Hour Later..._

Davis and Izzy got off easy with their digimon, since those little guys were the innocent victims in all this. As for Tai though -- and yes, Tai; Kari and Gatomon just kept to themselves at the time, so they weren't responsible -- well, maybe a little, but they were not going to admit that. Anyways, as we speak, everyone was now walking away from the store and going back to the apartment. Izzy and Davis went there own separate ways a long time ago.

"Well... that wasn't so bad," Myotismon said happily, and smiled up at Tai, barring his sharp teeth. "Although... Veemon got to keep the cereal in the end..."

Tai glared down on Myotismon and Agumon angrily, "What do you mean 'that wasn't so bad?' Those store clerks and costumers are angry at you two! And who took the blame for all this: me!"

Myotismon rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air in exaggeration. "Oh come on! The store only gave us a restraining order, and a $100 fine! It isn't that bad!" Tai groaned and clasped his hands to his face.

"Shut-up, Myotismon!" Tai mumbled through his hands. "You do not know how much I hate you right now..."

Myotismon whistled slightly and beamed up at the angry young man. "Thank-you..." he added. "Always to be of help into causing mayhem..."

"ICE CREAM!" Agumon shouted, and wide-eyed Myotismon. "Did somebody say 'ice cream?'"

"NO! Tai shouted, "Now shut-up!"

Kari patted Tai's shoulder to show some support, "We still have a little over a week... come on... we can do this until then..."

Tai looked at Kari but then at the two bad digimon. "Maybe... but in the end... I'll probably need some major therapy..." He sighed and thought, "_I hate this! I HATE THIS SO MUCH!_" He clenched his teeth and muttered quietly. "If I find that little witch that did this to us, I'm gonna hurt her! She's only a little girl, what's the worse she can do?"


	7. Bug Problems

**Author's Note: **Please read and review. Thank-you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Bug Problems**

**(Day 6)**

That morning at the Kamiya apartment, Kari was making breakfast this time while Tai, Agumon, Myotismon, and Gatomon sat around the table and waited. While waiting, Tai had his head down on the table for he didn't get much sleep since the chibi digimon are so active both during day and night. Agumon merely had his claws neatly folded on the table and waited patiently for the food to come; Gatomon and Myotismon were doing some sort of a 'stare-down' for an unknown reason, but it seems they're trying to see who blinks first. What the whole point is to that, no one knows.

After a bit of time, Kari had finally come to the table with plates of bacon and eggs on it; as for Myotismon, he got a plate of bloody, raw meat -- just the way he likes it. The vampire licked his lips and rubbed his hands together greedily for this dish.

"I hope you all like breakfast, I'm not as good at this as Tai, but I still gave it my best," Said Kari in that soft voice of hers, and then she seated herself next to Gatomon.

When Agumon ate a forkful of eggs, he had a disgusted look on his face when he swallowed them. "Kari, these eggs taste like shit!" Just as he said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed him with shocked and horrified eyes. Agumon looked to the right and left of everyone. "What? What did I do?"

"Agumon!" Kari said angrily, "Do you realize what you just said?"

Agumon blinked at her and shrugged, "What, that Tai's an asshole?" Tai heard this and it appeared that the color in his face had suddenly drained.

Kari gasped but still had a stern and angry face. "Agumon! Where did you learn this language? I bet it was Tai who taught you to say such things..." Kari looked across the table and at her brother, who just sat there and had a blank expression on his face.

Agumon shook his head, "No... it was Myotismon."

The young girl gasped again and now her angered face turned to the smiling vampire. "Myotismon! How could you?" Kari cried softly to him, and then she shot up from her chair. "You need to be punished for this you know!"

Myotismon smiled mischievously and narrowed his eyes. "You going to give me a spanking?..." He asked somewhat seductively, "Because me want a spanking from the pretty girl..." Kari raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on Kari, spank me; I've been a _very_ naughty vampire..."

Tai rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Oh brother..."

"Um..." Kari fidgeted with her fingers, but then she put her hands on her hips and leaned in towards Myotismon's direction. "No! I will not give you a spanking, but... um..." Now her mind pondered on what kind of punishment she should give him. She actually was going to give the vampire a spanking, but because he seemed 'turned on' by the idea, now she had to think of something else.

"Make him run around in his underwear for a day," Tai suggested to Kari.

Myotismon continued to smile and now he got up from his chair to pose oddly. "Oh... good idea..." He said while still having that sensual tone in his voice. "So all the ladies can see how _sexy_ I am..." He looked at up Tai and barred his sharp fangs. "Besides, I'm not wearing any underwear..." Then he winked up at Kari.

"Um... I didn't need to know that..." Shuddered Gatomon as she now didn't feel so hungry.

Now Kari's head hurt on trying to decide what to do with Myotismon. "Then -- um... " Her eyes sparkled as she thought of a perfect idea. "No more bloody meats for you, at least a few days. If you need to sink your teeth into something, then go drink those V8 juices..."

Myotismon felt like his whole body had just exploded into tiny pieces. "_V8 drinks_? No! Not _that_!" Then the little vampire screamed as he dashed for Tai and Kari's bedroom, and slammed the door behind him.

Kari sighed and started to walk to the bedroom. "I should go in there and try to calm him down, I guess..." then the young girl went into the room after Myotismon.

Tai waited for a moment, and then his attention turned to Agumon, "Thanks for not ratting me out!" He said while feeling very relieved by that fact.

Agumon nodded, "No problem... now give me my money!"

Tai scoffed and went through his pajama pockets. He withdrew a ten-dollar bill and handed it to his digimon. "Here, and you better still not say anything or I'll take it back!"

Agumon nodded and smiled. Gatomon smiled as well. "I usually would go and tell Kari about this, but... I like that Myotismon is finally getting punished. Good riddance to bad rubbish!" She began to laugh as she ate her breakfast once more.

* * *

Today on this beautiful day in an Odaiba central park, it was the annual Bug Catching contest, where whoever can catch the most bugs wins the 'fabulous' prize! The little children are welcome to work in teams, but it's hardly recommended since the prize does not come in twos, or threes, or -- you get the picture. While the older adults, which included the digidestined who brought their digimon along for this, would have to sit out and watch since they were... too old to participate in this event.

So... if Myotismon, Piedmon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Veemon are going to be in this event, then that would mean Tai, Sora, T.K., Izzy, and Davis are here to watch their digimon -- or their 'bad' digimon, do this Bug Catching thing.

While the digidestined rested on the grass with the rest of the audience, the little digimon group observed all their other competitors for the prize -- whatever that is. Myotismon scoffed and crossed his arms. "This bug catching thing will be cheesecake, after all, you have _me_ in the party," he then puffed out his chest to make himself more... brave looking.

Veemon jittered and jumped in place, "I wonder what the prize is..." he wondered excitedly.

_"Whatever the prize is, we're gonna get it, and not you Halloween costume freaks!" _The digimon looked all around themselves, but groaned at who else decided to join in on the bug catching contest: the bully kids of Odaiba; which consisted of Xack, Jason, Billie, KimB, and Treeny. Xack, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, was the one who spoke to the digimon group.

Myotismon growled lowly, "Oh geez, not you humans again!"

Xack and the rest of the bully gang posed, "That's right: _us_; and we're gonna take that prize!"

KimB cackled and mocked, "Yeah! We're gonna take that prize!" Xack rolled his eyes and glared at him angrily. KimB saw this and chuckled nervously.

Myotismon winked at Billie, who the tomboy girl just had a disgusted look on her face. "Hey girly, wanna join our awesome team?"

"Ew!" Billie quickly shook her head. "I don't wanna join you guys! Boys have cooties!" Xack, KimB, Jason, and Treeny all turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Billie looked at all her friends and smiled innocently. "I mean -- _those_ freaks have the cooties! Not you guys!" She laughed nervously and waited for a reaction from her bully friends. The four boys merely rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

"Anyways..." Xack turned back to the digimon group, "We're gonna win this bug contest, I mean -- look at them!" The boy gestured his arms out to all the bugs that were flying and skittering around the park area. Bugs ranging from butterflies to little beetles on the ground. "Look at all those bugs, and we're gonna get them all before you dweebs!"

Right before the digimon could retort or even argue against what the bullies had said, a young woman came up to them and had a pleasant smile on her face. "Oh my, aren't you children adorable looking!" She knelt down to get a better inspection on their cute faces.

Myotismon smirked and crossed his arms, "Sorry lady, but you're too old for me... right now..." He smiled mischievously while the young woman backed away and gazed down on him oddly.

"Okay..." But then she clapped her hands together and smiled once more. "You children all know what the prize is, right?" Both groups of children shook their heads, or either shrugged that they were unsure. The young woman squealed with delight and her smile pleaded. "Why... the grand prize -- and only prize, is the new Playstation 3!"

Jason's eyes boggled in his head. "_The PS3_? The system that's not even out yet?" His jaw literally wanted to drop to the ground.

The young woman nodded, "That's right: the PS3! The volunteers of this bug contest actually acquired one, and it is going to the winner who can catch the most bugs!" She looked to the right and left of herself. "And, oh my, aren't there lots of bugs here today! It should be no problem to get a lot of them!" Her attention then suddenly turned to Tentomon, who the little bug just merely cocked his head and scratched at it with his claws. "Hmm..." She began as if in some thought to the bug digimon. "It seems you look exactly like an insect yourself! How is that?..." She lightly touched the wings on his back and she took a step away from him. "And... your wings! They feel... real!"

Treeny scoffed and shifted the cap on his head, "They're _freaks_, that's why! We have 'two blue boys', a girly clown, a fat pig, and a giant bug. What more _freaks_ can you ask for?" He shrugged and shoved his hands into his baggy pants pockets.

"Hey!" Myotismon began to protest, "I don't like the sound of that, and besides, I am not a blue boy! I am... uh..." The vampire looked at his skin color and his eyes widened in shock. "I _am_ blue! Huh... when did that happen?" As he continued to look himself over, the five bullies started to laugh hysterically.

The young woman sighed, "Well... good thing it is not catching the _biggest _bug, otherwise people would be after you, little guy..." she replied as she gestured her hand to Tentomon. "But no, in this contest, one -- or rather, the _groups_ of you are required to catch the most bugs. As I said before, it should be no problem with all the insects around here." Both groups of children glared at one another and looked determined to win this Playstation 3 system. Just then, a volunteer of the contest approached the young woman and whispered something in her ear. She nodded a few times and then the volunteer left else where. The young woman put on a happy face as she walked a few steps to be around all the participating kids. The bullies and even the digimon listened as she spoke once more. "Change of plans..." she began to tell the children around her, "A volunteer has approached me and it seems the rules have changed slightly. Instead of catching many bugs, the volunteers decided that whomever catches the _biggest_ bug, will be declared the winner!" She clapped her hands and squealed with glee.

Tentomon looked all around himself and seemed somewhat determined, "It should be no problem, with all the bugs here, it'll be no sweat catching a big one."

Veemon edged closer to Tentomon and eyed him oddly. "Yeah..." he said slyly, "Should be no problem..."

Tentomon started to feel nervous at the eyes of his friends on himself. "Um... tons of bugs here -- oh look!" The bug digimon pointed out to a large beetle flying past them. "There goes a big bug right now!"

Myotismon was the one to edge closer now, "I think we all have already found a big insect to surpass the one just now..."

_"When I count to three, all children participants are to go out there and catch the biggest bug!" _Called out one of the volunteers of the bug catching contest. At the same time, another volunteer worker handed all the children a bug catching net.

"Um..." Patamon looked over his net in his tiny paws and mumbled, "I think we're gonna need a bigger net."

Tentomon shrugged and looked the net over, "Why? This net is big enough."

Patamon blinked up at the bug digimon, "Yeah, but you're too big for the net."

"Say what?" Tentomon gazed into the faces of each digimon around him, and the rest of them all starred at him hungrily. "Uh... this ain't good..." he said, and took a few steps away from his 'friends.'

_"One..."_

"Why you all looking at me like that?" Tentomon asked nervously, and now he started to fidget with his claws.

Piedmon had a wicked smile on his face, "For you are a giant insect. That young lady stated whoever catches the biggest insect..."

_"Two..."_

"... Will get the PS3..." Veemon finished.

"Uh oh..." Tentomon whimpered.

_"Three!"_

"The bug's ours!" Xack cried as he and his bully gang lunged forward at Tentomon with their nets. Right before the digimon could swing their nets down on the bug, Tentomon screamed and ran away very quickly into the trees to hide from everyone. Xack stomped the ground in anger, "Gosh dang it! I want that bug! That PS3 is gonna be ours!"

"You're wrong!" Boosted Veemon, "We saw Tentomon first! _We're_ gonna get that PS3!"

Xack scoffed and took off with the rest of his friends into the trees. "We'll see about that!" He called out to the digimon group.

Patamon sighed and looked up to the other digimon, "What should we do now?" He asked quietly.

Myotismon rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air, "_Duh_, we go after Tentomon! I seriously don't want to lose to a bunch of punks -- I mean..." the vampire stuck out his tongue in the direction of where the five bullies went. "I mean, they're so immature!"

Veemon, who was just dancing around in circles, suddenly stopped and nodded quickly in agreement. "True dat!" He replied happily.

"I say..." Began Piedmon, "I do think we should go after Tentomon before those five other children get to him first. After all... the biggest insect will get us the grand prize..."

Myotismon nodded, "Yes, then let's go... to the trees!" The vampire walked on ahead and pointed to the trees Tentomon had run to, and the rest of the digimon followed suit with Myotismon.

It has been at least fifteen minutes now, and neither the bully gang nor the digimon group, have captured Tentomon or even come across him! As the digimon group was just about to give up searching for the giant bug, Myotismon halted everyone and hid behind the trees as they all saw Tentomon wandering through tall, grassy plains; unbeknownst to the bug that the rest of the digimon were watching him.

"So... what should we do now?" Whispered Patamon to Myotismon.

Myotismon shrugged, "I dunno..."

"Hey, I've been wandering..." Veemon said slowly. The three digimon turned to him. "If we _do_ win the PS3, who's gonna take it home with them?"

All the digimon wide-eyed each other on this topic. "Well... since I'm the sexiest and bravest digimon here, I should take it home," said Myotismon boldly, and he puffed out his chest to make himself more muscular.

Patamon shook his head, "No! That's not fair, Myotismon! I think _I_ should take it home!"

Myotismon chuckled, "I don't think so, _piggy_!" After he had said that, Patamon started to cry.

Piedmon crossed his arms and looked at Myotismon, "I think I should take it with me, for you were the one who took the GameCubism from us!"

Veemon growled, "No way! I wanna have it! It's so boring at Davis' place! All he wants to do is sleep! I need something fun to do over there, so I want the PS3!"

"_Sshh_!" Patamon shushed the rest of the digimon as he gestured his paws in Tentomon's direction. "He can hear you guys." Myotismon, Piedmon, and Veemon looked over to Tentomon and saw that the bug was frantically looking all around himself; probably finding out where the shouting was coming from. Patamon turned to the three digimon and pointed out, "See... I told you."

Piedmon sighed, "Well, we really should decide on what we shall do. Perhaps we will discuss the terms of this PS3 when we have actually won it..." The rest of the digimon nodded in agreement.

As the digimon were just emerging from the trees, they saw the bully kids rush out from behind trees across from them, and now the bullies were dashing towards the bewildered Tentomon! The digimon gasped and ran forward as well. Now the bug digimon was caught between his former digi-buddies, and the mean bullies.

"Hey, we saw him first!" Treeny snorted as he tipped his hat up to get a better look at the digimon around them.

Myotismon crossed his arms and glared at the children, "Did not, _we_ saw him first!"

All Tentomon could do was shake with nervousness. "Oh geez, why me?" He whined. "I'm a bug in distress!"

"Shut-up..." Xack mumbled to Tentomon, but then he turned back to the digimon group, "Look, since we're gonna be nice on this and not beat the crap outta you, how 'bout we settle this..." Suddenly, the little boy went through his baggy pants pockets and withdrew a deck of cards. "We'll settle this in a Yu-Gi-Oh card battle!" The other bully kids cheered and clapped as they saw these -- um, 'special cards.'

"Um..." Patamon scratched his head with his tiny paws, "What's 'Boo-Gi-Oh'?"

Jason rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "_Yu-Gi-Oh_, you moron! It's the best show on TV since... since..." He thought for a moment, but then answered, "Something _else_, that was great!" His face was bold and nodded to his statement.

Myotismon scoffed and crossed his arms, "Yu-Gi-Oh? Oh yeah... I remember that show; Tai was watching it the other day..." he slightly chuckled but his face turned solemn. "But that show _sucks_. It sucks like... a bucket of ticks!"

The bullies gasped and now their expressions were ones of what a murderer would have. "Have you no shame?" Shrieked Billie as she covered her ears, like what she just heard was something so vile.

Xack snorted and retorted back to Myotismon, "You suck!"

KimB snorted as well and mocked playfully, "Yeah, you suck!"

Xack growled, "_Shut-up_!" He hollered at KimB. KimB immediately quieted down. Xack shrugged his shoulders and leaned towards one side, "So, are you guys gonna play this, or are you out? Otherwise... we're gonna beat you up and take the giant bug for ourselves."

"But... but we don't have Yu-Gi-Oh cards," Patamon whined.

Veemon chuckled as he suddenly held up a deck of cards in his hand. "But I do! I love that show! I always carry a deck in case of things like this!" He posed and smiled proudly as the rest of the digimon wide-eyed him.

Myotismon was confused, "How in the heck did you get that?" He asked sarcastically, but unfortunately, Veemon ignored him as he and Xack prepared to do battle with their cards.

Both Xack and Veemon withdrew five cards from their deck piles, and by the look on Xack's face, it seemed he had good cards in his hands. "I summon... Dark Magician in attack mode!" He called out, and then he put out a Dark Magician card into the 'field.'

Veemon slightly chuckled and called out, "Oh yeah, well I summon Beaver Warrior into attack mode too!"He laughed as he put the card out into the field as well.

Xack let out a loud laugh before he spoke, "Man, that card sucks! My Dark Magician can easily kick that Beaver Warrior's butt -- look! Look at his attacks... and look at my Dark Magician's..."

Veemon nervously leaned forward to look at both the Dark Magician and the Beaver Warrior's attacks. Unfortunately, Xack was right: the Beaver Warrior was weaker than the Dark Magician. "Crap..." Veemon replied as he took his card out of the field and began to grumble. "Ah well... that was a sucky card anyways..." He suddenly turned around to the other three digimon and whispered, "Dang it! That was my best card!" He complained, "What do I do now?"

Myotismon shrugged, "I don't know, but you better figure out something quick before _I_ beat the crap out of you!"

Veemon sighed and levitated a hand over his deck of cards, "I must... trust in the cards. Trust in the cards... so I can get a better one. Trust in the cards..."

"Veemon... just what are you doing?" Piedmon wondered out loud, and raised an eye at the blue digimon.

"Trusting in the cards," Veemon replied, and then he drew a card and formed a wide grin when he saw what it was. He put the card on the field and remarked, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon into attack mode!" He squealed as he added, "That will so take out that Dark Magician!"

Xack slammed his fist into the ground as the other digimon began to cheer and jump for joy over the boy's defeat. "This isn't over yet!" Xack said angrily and pointed a threatening finger at Veemon. "We still have more card battles!"

Veemon smiled, "Well that should be no problem, now that I have the Blue Eyes White Dragon with me! Yup, should be no problem to get Tento--" When the blue digimon looked in the area as to which Tentomon should be, the giant insect was not there. Veemon furrowed his expression, "Uh... guys, where's Tentomon?"

Everyone looked all around themselves, but Tentomon was nowhere to be found. Patamon spoke up, "Tentomon left a long time ago while you all were watching and playing the card battle thing."

Myotismon rolled his eyes at Patamon, "Then why didn't you say something when he left?"

Patamon shrugged, "Because I was busy watching you guys!" He piped up. The digimon, including the bullies, all groaned irritably.

"Oh great... now that big, giant _freak_ got away!" Complained Xack. "Now how are we supposed to catch him?"

_"Everyone! Children!" _The bullies and digimon all looked around as they heard a cheerful voice in the distance. _"We have a winner to the contest! Come back for the bug catching contest is over!" _The bullies and digimon gazed at one another, but then they quickly jogged back to where all the bug catching participants were, and everyone gasped as they saw who the winner was. A volunteer for the contest smiled sweetly as she handed the winner a large box containing the Playstation 3. "Congratulations... _Tentomon_... you are the winner!" The volunteer gestured her hand to Tentomon as a whole heard of children listened to what she had to say. "This little -- or rather large insect has turned himself in as the biggest bug! I have never come across a bug so big, but he was clever enough to do such a thing!"

"Hey... how do you know he's a real bug?" Called out one of the children.

The volunteer giggled child like, "Well, his wings and even his large head feel so real. I have never come across any child to do something like that! Could you?" Most of the children shook their heads. "Besides, this little bug isn't wearing a mask, I tried to pull it off, but it just won't budge; therefore, this 'Tentomon' must be a real insect." The other digimon just looked at one another oddly.

"Um..." Billie cocked her head to the side, "Doesn't that freak you out?"

The volunteer giggled, "Whatever do you mean?" She asked a bit curiously.

Billie sighed, "Never mind..."

Tentomon began to bounce excitedly in place, "Alright! I got a PS3! Boo-yah, Myotismon!" Then the little, happy digimon ran towards Izzy and showed him what he won.

Myotismon growled angrily and stomped is foot, "So not fair! NOT FAIR!" He screamed, and then he threw himself on the ground and started to thrash around widely. "I wanted the PS3!"

As the digidestined watched the vampire cause an uproar to himself, Davis turned to Tai and said, "Wow... it must really suck to have him stay with you."

Tai clasped his hands to his face in disbelief, "You have no idea..." he grumbled lowly.


	8. One Winged Angel

**Chapter 8:**

**One-Winged Angel**

**(Day 7)**

_special guest: _Sephiroth _(Final Fantasy VII/ Advent Children)_

_"How...how did I get to this place?..."_

_"From me! Hee hee!"_

_"Who...who are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter right now, but what _does _matter is that I brought you here to -- uh, do something for me..."_

_"I do not take orders from anyone!"_

_"But if you do, I'll give you anything you want! After all, I _did _bring you back to life. _

_"Anything, you say?"_

_"Uh...yes..."_

_"Very well then. What will you have me do?"_

_"There are these guys called the digidestined, and recently I turned their dumb monsters, called Digimon, into babies. What I want you to do is rough them up a little, maybe scare them into surrendering to me..."_

_"It will be...my pleasure..."

* * *

_

Today was a very special day for some of the digidestined, for the Final Fantasy convention has come to Japan! Anyone who loves, and still loves all the Final Fantasy titles have gathered to this momentous place.

The convention is held in a very large, dome building, and it was filled with stands, tables, and booths of Final Fantasy merchandise. Furthermore, the room had actors and actresses dressed exactly like the characters themselves; and the resemblance between the fictional Final Fantasy character and the actors themselves is extraordinarily close! So many fans and people alike were at this place, which made it cramped for anyone trying to get anywhere.

To everyone's surprise, the digidestined who are great fans to the Final Fantasy titles are Tai, Davis, Matt, and Ken. The four boys unfortunately, had to bring their digimon for no one else wanted to watch the little chibi monsters. The good news for Tai though, is that Kari decided to keep an eye on Myotismon for the day, so the young man could go to the convention without mischief from the vampire. This was a bit of an opposite for Ken, because his digimon was merely a caterpillar now, and so, the digimon requires no one to watch it.

While at the convention, all the boys decided to go their separate ways for awhile, and that included the digimon, whom the boys hoped that the monsters won't get into any trouble.

At the moment, Matt was checking out the many hand-painted figurines of Final Fantasy characters. When he was about to purchase one, Davis came running up to the young man with a picture of Tifa, who was a part of the earlier Final Fantasy games.

"Hey Matt, you're never going to believe this," Davis panted wearily, "I asked that Tifa babe for an autograph, and she slapped me across the face! What's up with that now?"

Hearing this, Matt's eyes grew wide with shock. "You actually asked Tifa for her autograph? Are you out of your mind?" He asked somewhat disgustedly. "I can't believe you asked a girl to do that! No wonder she slapped you!"

Davis eyed Matt oddly, "Uh...what?"

Matt threw out his arms in a way of...gesture? Even Davis wasn't sure of this one. "Man...you are a _dirty_ dude..." Muttered Matt, and he shook his head slowly.

Davis was very confused of Matt's words, "How is asking for an autograph a 'dirty' thing? I don't get it? All I asked is for an auto--"

Matt quickly slapped his mouth over Davis' as a couple of beautiful women passed both young men. "Davis...dude, don't ever say that again. It's the most _bad_ language you could use on a girl." Then the young man quickly walked away from Davis, as if he was some sort virus you wanted to get away from immediately.

Davis just stood there perplexed. "I...still don't get it..." he mumbled to himself.

As Davis wandered off elsewhere, the three digimon decided to pair up and explore the facility together, instead of walking around the place alone. Agumon, Gabumon, and Veemon squealed with glee as they saw stuffed dolls of monsters on tables and hurriedly wobbled up to one to get a closer look at them. The man running the table raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion to the three digimon.

"Ooooo...look at that toy!" Veemon cried happily as he pointed to a Cactar doll. "I want it! I want it!"

The man behind the table leaned towards one side and crossed his arms. "You got any money?" He asked dully to Veemon.

"Uh..." Veemon glanced over his shoulder at Agumon and Gabumon, but both digimon shrugged at him. Veemon turned back to the taller man and replied shyly, "Uh...no."

"Then get lost!" The man snapped at the digimon rudely, and snorted to them. "These toys ain't free you know!"

Veemon grunted, "That's not fair!"

"Whatever, but no money, no toy." The man then turned his attention to the rest of the fans in the room.

Just as the digimon were about to walk away, a young boy approached the table and grabbed one of the stuffed dolls. "How much for this one?" The boy asked in the most innocent, childish voice ever heard.

The man smiled sweetly and said, "It's free, after all, kids like you are the ones that make Final Fantasy games stay alive!"

Veemon gasped as the boy gave out a happy cheer and took off somewhere else with the toy. The little blue digimon growled at the man, "Hey! That kid got one for free, so how come I can't have one?"

The man's happy face turned to a distorted frown. "Because I don't like the way you look, so that's why you have to pay!"

Veemon stomped his foot and crossed his arms, "Come on! Let me have one!"

"If you don't stop that, I'm gonna have to call security!" The man warned. "Stomping is against the law in this place!"

"It is?" Agumon asked dumbly, and looked to Gabumon in agreement, but all the bear digimon did was shrug like before. Agumon tilted his head up at the mean man and began to stomp his foot gently. "So, if I stomp my foot like this, that means--"

_"Security!"_

"Okay, Okay, we're leaving!" Veemon reassured the man in a panicked tone, and then the three digimon dashed away from the mean man at the table.

"That man was very mean!" Agumon stated angrily as the three digimon stood at an empty corner and away from the crowds of Final Fantasy fans. "I hate this place! It's so crowded here!" The other two digimon nodded in agreement.

"If you hate it here, then why are ya here?" Asked a young boy who sounded strikingly familiar to the three digimon. The digimon jumped and gasped as they saw Xack and Jason: the two kids out of the five bullies of Odaiba!

Xack and Jason both crossed their arms and leaned towards one side, as if to somehow intimidate the digimon. "Never thought we find _freaks_ like you here," Said Xack with slight astonishment to the digimon's appearance. "So, as I said, why are ya here?"

"We're with...our friends..." Veemon said a bit oddly, and once again, he looked to Agumon and Gabumon for agreement.

Gabumon frowned at Veemon, "Why do you keep looking at us like that? We agree with you! We do!" Agumon nodded frantically to this.

Veemon shrugged, "Whatever." He then turned back to Xack and Jason, "We didn't even want to come to this place! I mean, what's so great about 'Fatal Velocity' anyways?"

Jason groaned irritably, "It's _Final Fantasy _you moron, and the games are awesome! How can you not think that?"

Gabumon rolled his eyes, "I agree with Veemon, I think Final Fantasy stinks!"

Right on cue, everyone at the convention suddenly stopped what they were doing and eyed the digimon and the two bully kids in a murderous way. The room fell deaf silent, which made the children and digimon look at everyone nervously.

"Ah..." Xack scratched his head and chuckled oddly, "Uh...what this ugly bear really said was, 'Final Fantasy rules!'"

Everyone blinked, but then returned to whatever they were doing. The children and digimon let out a sigh of relief. Xack scoffed and started to back away from the three digimon, "I'm getting away from you guys before you make me look like an idiot again! Come on, Jason, let's ditch these losers!" Jason nodded, and then the two bullies quickly trotted away from the digimon.

"Hey! There you are!" The three, little digimon looked around themselves until they saw the four digidestined young men approach them. While Davis, Tai, and Ken talked amongst themselves, Matt took a few steps to the chibi digimon and looked down on each of them. "You guys should come with us now. We hear Cloud and Sephiroth are finally going to make their appearances. At least...unless they're not already out now..." Matt glanced over his shoulder at the other three boys.

Ken's eyes suddenly got wide and pointed in the distance. "I...see _him_! I see Sephiroth!"

A tall, darkly dressed man appeared among the crowds of Final Fantasy fans. This man had long, silver hair, and light colored eyes, but his face remained stern as dozens of fans surrounded him. What the digidestined thought was odd about Sephiroth, is that he wasn't signing autographs, or even waving to his adoring and loyal fans; his expression remained blank.

"That is...Sephiroth, isn't it?" Ken questioned, unsure if that is the 'real' Sephiroth. "He is not signing autographs, or even taking an interest into the fans..."

Tai put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. He squinted his eyes in the distance to get a better view of Sephiroth. "It sure does look like him; in fact, this guy looks _exactly_ like Sephiroth in that one movie -- uh, 'Advent Children'."

Just then, Sephiroth seemed to be looking in the digidestined's direction, and now he started to slowly head their way. This made the boys jitter in surprise.

"Oh-my-gosh! Sephiroth is headed our way!" Davis squealed, and he hopped in place to this excitement. "I think he _sees_ us! I think he _does_!"

"Um..." Agumon scratched his scaly head and looked at Sephiroth nervously, "Why is that scary man carrying a sword?"

Tai rolled his eyes at Agumon, "_Duh_! Sephiroth always carries that awesome sword around." Then his eyes caught sight of an extremely long, thin sword on Sephiroth's waist. Tai was surprised to see how surprisingly real the weapon appeared to be. "Wow, that sword on his waist...looks...real..." He turned and looked at the three young men, "Can those actors carry real weapons around?"

Ken shrugged, "I don't think so..."

Matt pointed to the approaching Sephiroth, "Well, let's just ask him, he's headed right for us."

Just after Matt had said that, Sephiroth stopped right in front of the four boys. His stern, and serious face intimidated them a little bit.

Sephiroth slowly examined each boy before his eyes caught sight of the little monsters below. A smile cracked on the edge of his lips, "Are you these 'digidestined' that I have heard about?" He asked coolly to which boy would answer.

The four young men looked at one another before they turned back to Sephiroth. Neither of them answered for a few moments. "Uh, yes we are..." Tai answered, puzzled that this 'Sephiroth' knew that they were the digidestined. "How did you know that?..."

Sephiroth let out a satisfied chuckle in his throat, and slowly put his hand on his sword. "I have been brought back from the dark depths to hunt you down."

The young men blinked at Sephiroth, but then they started to laugh somewhat nervously. "You're kidding right?" Davis wondered out loud jokingly, "I mean, the people here told you to say that...right?"

Sephiroth glared at Davis irritably. "No, I am not kidding. I have been sent by a peculiar witch to _kill_ you."

"A witch?" Tai thought on this for a moment, but then it hit him, "Was it a little girl...dressed in green, and has that freaky, and disturbing grin on her face?"

Sephiroth nodded, "That seems to describe the child I met." Then a murderous grin appeared on his lips as he withdrew his sword and pointed it at the boys. "And now, I'm going to kill you; _all_ of you so called 'digidestined'."

"Um..." The boys and digimon all slowly backed away from Sephiroth. Davis' eyes got wide with fear, "That seems pretty harsh. After all we're just kids --"

"I do not care!" Sephiroth snapped and took those few steps towards the digidestined. "I am going to kill you and those small monsters yours --"

"Yes! Yes! Take Agumon!" Tai cried excitedly, and then he held up Agumon for Sephiroth. "Take him! He's such a moron, and he _craps_ all the time!" The other three digidestined young men wide-eyed Tai in shock, for they couldn't believe Tai was that desperate.

Sephiroth's face suddenly looked very disgusted. "What is...that smell?" He wheezed and put a hand over his nose.

Agumon giggled, "I did number two!"

Sephiroth and the boys groaned at this. Tai immediately dropped his digimon. "That's sick!" Tai said disgustedly, "I swear! Why me? Why do I have such bad luck with these crapping digimon?"

Sephiroth growled and pointed his sword at the digidestined again, "No more games! You are going to die here and now!" He chuckled sinisterly while the digidestined boys looked frantically around themselves for any easy escape.

Suddenly, a small boy came up to Sephiroth and tugged at his coat gently. Sephiroth snorted as he jerked his head downward to this boy. "_What_?" He snorted angrily at the child.

The boy smiled up at Sephiroth sweetly and held up a piece of paper and a pen in the other hand, "Can I have your autograph?" He asked innocently.

Sephiroth grinned and flashed his sword at the child, "Can I sever your head?" He mocked back to the small boy.

The boy's eyes were starting to brim with tears, and then, the child ran off crying uncontrollably. Sephiroth turned back to the digidestined, "Now...where were we?..." He mused, but gasped softly as he noticed the digidestined and the digimon had vanished. His eyes scanned the area around him, but they were nowhere to be seen. Sephiroth growled and sheathed his sword. "Damn it!" He muttered angrily. "Now...where did they go? Heh...no where that I couldn't find them..."

* * *

"Did we lose him? Did we lose him?" Davis asked hastily to the digidestined boys.

Matt looked over his shoulder and gave a slight head nod, "Yeah...think so..."

At the moment, the digidestined boys were running to Tai's apartment building with their digimon in tow, all the exception for Ken of course. As the boys got to Tai's apartment, Tai fumbled with the apartment keys but managed to unlock the door and then all the boys toppled into the room. Tai quickly shut the door behind him and locked it.

All the boys put their digimon to the ground and sighed wearily. "What are we going to do about Sephiroth?" Ken asked softly, and he shivered slightly in fear. "He is from the Final Fantasy games, and is a very powerful foe."

"No _duh_!" Davis said sarcastically.

"_No_, do you think so?" Tai added dumbly, and then he crossed his arms, "I can't believe that witch sent Sephiroth on us! _Sephiroth_!" Saying the evil man's name as if he couldn't believe it.

Matt shook his head as if he couldn't believe it either. "If that little witch brought a fictional character to life, she must be more powerful than we ever thought her to be!"

"Hee hee, why...thank-you!" Giggled an eerie voice of a girl, and the voice echoed off the walls of the room. Everyone looked all around themselves until their eyes halted on a little girl, dressed in green, standing by the apartment door. The creepy grin never gone off her face as she approached the digidestined boys slowly. "It seems you guys have a problem on your hands." Stated the little witch, Kim.

Tai scoffed and rolled his eyes at Kim, "You darn right we have a problem, and you're the one that caused it!" He pointed a shaky finger at the little girl. "I can't believe you want Sephiroth to kill us! _Kill us_! How could you?" He rasped.

Kim's grin quickly faded to a frightened expression on her face. She waved her arms at the young men to settle down. "Hold on a minute! I didn't sent Sephiroth to 'kill you', all I wanted him to do was 'scare you'!"

The boys' faces became blank. "Um...what?" Matt was dumbstruck on this.

Kim now smiled at them reassuringly, "I asked Sephiroth to scare you guys -- to make you want to surrender to me so you'll fight like I told you before. Well...I guess Sephiroth decided to change his mind on the idea, and now just wants to kill you."

"Well...get rid of him!" Demanded Davis, "You're the one that brought him here!"

"I can't!" Kim cried, "Unless he goes willingly, otherwise, he doesn't want to be nonexistent!"

The boys groaned. "So...what are we supposed to do? Wait until Sephiroth comes and wipes out us digidestined?" Matt muttered irritably.

Kim shook her head quickly, "This is why I'm here: there is a way to get rid of Sephiroth for good, but it's...difficult..."

Davis' eyes got wide, "We don't...have to kill him...do we?" He asked meekly.

Once again, Kim shook her head, "Nu-uh, nothing like that! No violence in killing him. In case something like this happened, I made a 'back-up' plan to getting rid of him, so listen carefully..." The four boys gathered around the little witch to hear how to get rid of Sephiroth. "Okay, you must get a lock of Sephiroth's hair, tie it in a bow, put it in a shoe box -- and spit in the shoe box, then you must tie a rock to the shoe box and throw it into the nearest river!" Her smile pleaded as she gazed up at the boys. "Well, what do you think?"

Tai blinked at her in bewilderment. "You're-you're kidding right?" He asked nervously, "Tell me you're kidding..."

"You...have to be joking..." Davis mumbled.

Kim shook her head slowly, "No...I'm not kidding, or joking. That's what you have to do in order to get rid of Sephiroth."

"Um...it's just that...huh?" Tai scrunched his face to a confused look, and it seemed the rest of the boys did the same. They all were confused, stunned, and even shocked at this. Was it really the only way to get rid of Sephiroth?

"It is the only way..." Said Kim sternly, and softly, as if she read the boys' minds. "I should be going now. _He_ is going to be here soon..." The digidestined, and even the digimon, became more alert as they heard her say this. Kim clapped her hands together and the wide grin appeared on her face again. "Well, I hate to 'melt' away, but I must. Until we meet again, digidorks, hee hee!" The little witch waved goodbye and melted away into the floor.

As Kim went away, the boys' eyes locked onto the door. "How in the heck does Sephiroth know we're here?" Davis asked sarcastically, and gazed left and right at the other boys. "Well?"

The digidestined heard mumbling sounds below them, and the young men knelt down to see that the three digimon were talking amongst themselves about something. "What are you talking about?" Ken asked the digimon.

"About how it was a good idea to leave cookie crumbs!" Agumon piped up, and he barred his teeth happily at Ken.

"What cookie crumbs?" Matt asked casually, as if in didn't care in the world what the digimon had done.

Agumon kept his smile as he replied, "When we were running from General Grievous, I left cookie crumbs on the ground so that we don't get lost."

Matt scoffed, "It's _Sephiroth_. How in the heck did you get General Grievous out of that?"

Tai's eye twitched in anger as he looked down on Agumon. "_Cookie crumbs_?" He gritted through his teeth, "How is leaving cookie crumbs a good idea?..."

Agumon was silent. "Um...so we don't get lost--"

"We're already home, we didn't get lost!" Tai hollered, and then he slapped his forehead in frustration. "I don't get it! You leave cookie crumbs as we were running _back _to the apartment? Sephiroth can follow the trail back to us, you idiot! I swear Agumon, why did you end up being the moron baby digimon?..."

Suddenly, all the boys heard a loud pounding on the door. Everyone jumped and remained as quiet as possible to hear who it was. "I bet it's Sephiroth," Davis whispered, and then he looked over at Tai, "This is _your_ apartment, so I think you should go look for a shoe box and a ribbon to..." he sighed and shivered in revulsion as he thought of something. "...to tie up Sephiroth's lock of hair..."

Tai nodded and now began to creep quietly around his apartment to find a shoe box and a ribbon. As Tai was doing this, the pounding was heard once again, but now it sounded more fierce than before.

"Hurry up, Tai..." Matt whispered rashly, "I don't think that's the 'pizza man' at the door..."

Agumon's ears perked up...wherever they may be. "Pizza man?" He squealed quietly, and now he began to hop in place excitedly. "Ooooo...I like pizza!"

"Okay...I got a shoe box...and a ribbon from Kari's room...which would be my room too, ironically enough." Tai announced, and he approached the boys with the objects in his hand.

"_Open this door_!" Roared a voice from behind the apartment door, and the young men could hear whomever it was pounding on the door. "_I know you digidestined are in there. You cannot hide from me forever_!"

"Who is it?" Agumon squeaked happily as he walked over to the door and waited for his answer.

"_It is Sephiroth_..." Sephiroth said coolly.

"Pizza man!" Agumon cried joyfully, and began to fumble with the locks on the apartment door.

Tai gasped and lunged towards his digimon. "No, it's not the pizza man, you stupid digimon!"

Agumon opened up the door with much enthusiasm, but his smile quickly faded as he saw Sephiroth in the doorway. "Awh...it's not the pizza man. It's Batman..."

Tai narrowed his eyes at Agumon dully, "Agumon...you know I hate you, right?"

Agumon giggled, "I love you too, Tai! You're so sweet!" Hearing this, Tai growled angrily.

As Sephiroth stepped into the apartment, everyone backed away in fear. "How come you're after us?" Davis questioned Sephiroth, and his voice began to stammer, "Isn't Cloud supposed to be your foe? How are we a threat to you?"

Sephiroth withdrew his sword and swished it left and right, as if to show off to the digidestined. "Cloud is my foe, but I am not in...that world anymore. If I am to make this planet mine, I must eliminate any threat that will get in my way..." He then pointed his sword threateningly at the young men. "I do consider you a threat for domination."

Davis collapsed his arms to his side, "Well...this sucks."

Ken fidgeted with his fingers worriedly. "What are...we going to do?" He asked quietly.

While the boys began to back up into the walls, Matt replied, "Well, we need a lock of Sephiroth's hair, which...um...who's going to do that anyways?"

"I already have it!" Veemon piped up, and he held up a lock of Sephiroth's hair.

"_What_?" Sephiroth growled, and he felt around the back of his head, "When in hell did you do this?"

"Actually..." Davis looked down on his digimon, "How did you -- ugh, never mind. I'm not going to bother asking."

Veemon then tied up the lock of hair with the ribbon and put it in the shoe box that was in his hands. Tai raised an eyebrow at the digimon and gazed at his own hands. "When did you get the shoe box and ribbon?" Tai asked sarcastically, "They were in _my_ hands seconds ago!"

"Anyways, I have it now," Then Veemon spit into the box and now looked at it in a puzzling way. "Now...what are we supposed to do?..."

"We need to go outside and look for the nearest river to throw the shoe box in," Matt told him.

"This is a shoe box?" Veemon asked dumbly and cocked his head at the box. "I thought it was the bathroom."

"You didn't pee in it, did you?" Davis shrieked.

"No, but I am now," Veemon piped up, and the digidestined boys started to holler at the digimon to stop him.

Sephiroth growled to all this. "This is enough!" He bellowed, "While you fools stand there and talk amongst yourselves, I am just waiting for you to stop!" He now got his sword ready to take a slice out of any of the digidestined. "Now stand still and let me sever your heads!"

Everyone screamed as Sephiroth swung his sword at them all, but the boys and digimon managed to duck out of the way. As the digidestined and digimon ran towards the apartment door, Matt spun around and panted, "Where's Gabumon?" He asked worriedly, and now was frantically looking around while trying to avoid Sephiroth. Then he spotted the bear-like digimon: Gabumon was sleeping on the kitchen floor. "Gabumon! This is no time for a nap!" Matt quickly scooped up his digimon and ran out the door with the rest of the digidestined.

When everyone had ran out of the apartment building, they stopped for a few moments to catch their breath. "Where are we going to find a river?" Davis whined to his friends.

"Hey! I found a rock!" Gabumon boasted, and he held up a rock for everyone to see.

"Okay...that's one problem solved there," Matt said calmly, and then he squinted his eyes in the distance, "But where are we going to find a river?"

"Actually, none of our problems have been solved yet," Ken corrected Matt quietly.

Tai rolled his eyes at Ken, "Gee, thanks Mr. Know-It-All," he said sarcastically. "You're quite observant, aren't you?"

Ken left his mouth agape with shock. "I was just pointing that out..."

"We need to figure out what we're going to do here!" Davis interrupted Tai and Ken, and his eyes darted to the two boys. "Let's worry about that later, and figure out where we're going to find a river!"

"Oooo...here's one," Veemon pointed to a river bank next to him. "And look! I found a shoelace to tie the rock to the shoe box!"

"How in the heck are you find these things?" Matt wondered out loud, and he even eyed the digimon oddly. "And I don't remember ever there be a river bank here...next to the apartment building..."

"Doesn't matter!" Davis shouted to Matt, and then he gazed down to Veemon. "Since you're the one that has everything, why don't you tie the rock to the box and throw it in the river. Hurry up and do this before Sephiroth comes back!"

"Are you referring to me?" Sephiroth mused courteously, and the digidestined spun around to face the tall, darkly dressed character.

"AAAAAAAHH! It's Sephiroth!" Davis screamed, and his knees began to shake with fright. "Where's Cloud when you need him!"

"There he is!" Gabumon said happily, pointing up to the sky. "There's a cloud! Right up above us."

The four young men looked up and saw the bright blue sky, along with the many white clouds floating by. "Um...Gabumon..." said Matt dully, "That's the...sky...with clouds..." The digidestined groaned to this.

"Prepare to die!" Sephiroth declared, and he held up his sword high to strike the digidestined.

As the digidestined and the digimon began to cry and scream like little children, Veemon tugged on Davis' pants. Davis immediately stopped his crying and looked down on his baby digimon, "What?" He spat angrily to Veemon, "Can't you see we're about to die here!"

Veemon stood proudly and tall and said boldly, "I did it, Davis! I tied the rock onto the box and put it in the river as the girl said!" The digidestined and digimon all gazed at him in a dazed expression, as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Veemon blinked and shrugged, "What-what did I do? I did what you guys told me to do."

Tai was bewildered for a moment, but then he leaned to one side and said, "If...you threw the box into the river -- with the rock, then why is Sephiroth still--" Suddenly as the boys and digimon starred forward, Sephiroth was there no more. "Huh, that's weird."

Ken formed a small smile on his face. "Now...all our problems are solved," He stated in a soft voice.

As Tai looked down on the jittery Agumon, he sighed depressingly, "I wish..."

"So..." Matt clapped his hands together and said, "Should we go back to the Final Fantasy convention, or should we just go back and hang out at Tai's apartment?"

Davis rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "I had enough Final Fantasy for one day! I say let's just go hang out at your apartment, Tai." Tai nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go," said Tai, and then everyone, including the digimon, slowly walked back to the apartment complex. "I hope nothing weird like that ever happens again!" As Tai added this, Veemon and Agumon tilted their heads up to the sky and saw a space ship, shaped like a dish, fly through the clouds.


	9. Zoo Day

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, but if you read my profile before, I had computer/software problems for the longest time, so I couldn't type or do anything similar. Well, now I'm back, and here is chapter 9 at last! As I read it through, it didn't seem as funny as the last chapter, but that's just my opinion. I'm hoping it's still really funny like all the other chapters. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

**Zoo Day**

**(Day 8)**

The zoo…it was the first time for these certain digimon that they can go to such a place. Unfortunately, for the rest, the babysitters, Matt and Mimi, would not take them all. Matt and Mimi did agree to take Myotismon, Gabumon, Palmon, Veemon, and Tentomon. The children decided to take their digimon and others to the Aku Zoo, where all boys and girls can have fun…BWAH, HA, HAHAHAHAH!!

When the digidestined and digimon approached the zoo's front gate, Mimi stopped and starred up at the rather eerie sign that displayed the name of the zoo. "Like, why is it called the 'Aku Zoo' anyways," Mimi asked childishly, twirling her hair as she turned towards Matt's direction.

As Matt purchased the tickets at the front entrance, he gazed up at the sign and shrugged. "I don't know, but it's a little weird when you think about it… I mean, '_aku_' in Japanese means '_evil_' -- yeah, isn't Aku the bad guy from that one show? Samurai--"

"Will you guys shut-up already?" The chibi Myotismon hollered at the babysitters, and then a sinister smile appeared on his face. "Hmm…so the actual name of the zoo is 'Evil Zoo'…heh heh, I like the sound of that…" Mimi and Matt watched the odd, little vampire rub his hands together and snicker quietly to himself.

Matt paid the ticket master at the booth and received his change. "Have a lovely day at the Aku Zoo!" Said the ticket master with glee, having a rather disturbing smile on his face.

"Uh…" Matt cautiously took the tickets from the ticket master. "Thank-you…"

"Remember: all food his half-priced today, and stop by the gift shop before leaving…"

"Uh…thanks again."

"…and sell your souls to our master--"

"What?"

"Nothing." The ticket master fidgeted with his fingers, but then waved at the digidestined and digimon. "Have a lovely day!"

Matt, Mimi, and the rest of the digimon hurriedly entered the zoo to avoid more conversation with the odd ticket master. When they all went past the front gates, the digimons' eyes lit up with awe and excitement. To the digimon at least, this was the biggest zoo they had ever seen! There were large petting places, gift shops, reptile exhibits, bird houses, and even a few nice restaurants! Lots of adults and children alike roamed the concrete paths that ran all over the zoo.

Suddenly, Tentomon started to rap -- or he _'thinks'_ he's rapping, "We're going to the _zoo_. We're going to the _zoo_! We're going to the -- pssh, pssh -- yeah! We're going to the -- going to the -- pssh, pssh! Yeah, we're going to the--"

"Tentomon, shut-up!" Matt shouted. "We're already at the zoo!"

"So..." Mimi suddenly stopped, crossing her arms and leaning to one side. "How should we, like, go about the zoo?" She asked.

"Well..." Matt got out a zoo map and examined all the exhibits on it. "I think we should visit the night animals first. I know you might like that Myotismon--" As the young man took his eyes off the map, Myotismon -- even the other digimon -- were gone. "What the? They were just here!"

"Well, at least Tentomon's still--" As Mimi looked around, Tentomon was gone too. "Huh, he was, like, just here a second ago!" Matt had to cover his ears as the girl squealed with worriment, "Just, like, where could they have gone?"

Matt groaned. "We're gonna have to split up to look for them," he stated, and gave Mimi his zoo map. "Here, take the map. You'll need it more than me."

Mimi nodded, and the two digidestined split up to look for the missing digimon...

* * *

When the digimon did split up, Tentomon and Palmon decided they wanted to visit the petting zoo, and after much wandering around, they eventually found it. The two baby digimon stood outside the fenced in petting zoo, watching all the other small children giggle happily and pet the farm like animals. 

"I think that's a pig..." said Palmon, pointing to certain animals beyond the fence. "And that's a goat...and that's a...a...well, I think the other is an elephant."

Tentomon scoffed, "Elephants don't have ears. Elephants have three eyes, and one of them is on the butt." The bug digimon appeared to be bold as Palmon '_oooooohed_' and nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow Tentomon, you're so smart," Palmon said breathlessly, then she seemed puzzled. "Wait, if that's not an elephant, then what animal has hair, a tail, and short ears?"

Tentomon scratched his head with his claw, thinking quickly. "I don't know -- what's a crocodile? Maybe that other animal is a crocodile. Crocodiles are farm animals...right?"

Palmon shrugged. "Who knows, but let's go inside now. I want to pet the animals." Tentomon agreed, and the two digimon went inside, which followed immediately by a few goats accidentally running into them.

"Hey!" Cried Tentomon as he moved out of the way for them. "Watch where you're going!" The bug digimon shoved the goat away and grunted, "Animals are dumb."

"I think they're cute," Palmon piped up, petting a few pigs that were close by her.

"Yeah, well..." Tentomon gazed around and found a bin with food for the animals. He slowly approached the bins and examined them carefully. Cocking his head ever so slightly, Tentomon put his claw into the food and got out a...uh...claw full. Tentomon turned back around to the farm animals and wondered what to do now. "So...what do I do now?"

Palmon turned to her bug friend and replied, "You feed the animals with it, of course."

"Oh..." Tentomon approached a goat and just stood there quietly. "Huh, where's the mouth on this thing?" He wondered out loud, looking over the goat. Tentomon went over to the rear, saw the tail of the goat and-- "Oh, here's the mouth!" He cried, and just as he attempted to feed the goat, the animal immediately kicked the bug with its hind legs.

* * *

As Tentomon and Palmon were with the farm animals, the little Gabumon and Veemon had other plans. Veemon had a zoo map in his hands and examined it. "Lets see...it says here on this map that the reptile house is right in front of us..." Veemon lifted his face off the map to see a very large exhibit just a few feet away. The two digimon watched as many adults and children went in. "Let's go in!" Then, Veemon and Gabumon hurriedly ran inside the place. 

While walking through and taking in the many sights the place had to offer, Veemon and Gabumon were looking for a certain reptile. "I heard that the turtles are here!" Veemon squealed happily.

Gabumon looked confused. "Turtles?"

"Yeah, turtles, you know? TMNT -- _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_? My favorite is Michelangelo, because he's so cool! Oh, oh, and Leonardo is cool. Oh, and so is Raphael. And so is uh...uh..." Veemon stopped walking so he could think better. "And I think the last turtle's name is poop."

"Cool! I want to see turtles!" Said Gabumon excitedly, whom is now following Veemon closely.

The two giddy digimon now trotted quickly over to the little area where the zoo keepers kept the turtles; large and small. Just as Veemon and Gabumon got to the turtles, their happy and excited expressions quickly turned to depressed and rather angry ones. "Hey, what gives?" Veemon questioned a bit angrily, looking at all the normal looking turtles that moved sluggishly. "These aren't the turtles! Where's Leo? Where's Ralph? Where's Mike? Where's -- uh, Superman?" The little blue digimon smacked his open claws on the glass that contained the reptiles. He pressed his face up against it and mumbled, "Just how are those turtles going to fight Shredder looking like _that_?"

Gabumon peered into the glass and replied dully, "Maybe they're in disguise..."

Veemon smiled broadly, "Yeah...disguises. The turtles _have_ to be in disguises, otherwise those Foot ninjas would find them here -- duh!" He slapped his forehead as if he couldn't believe he didn't think of this sooner. The blue digimon started walking away form the turtle exhibit and headed towards the exit. Gabumon followed. "Next, let's go to the bat house and see which one is Batman!"

* * *

"You better give that to me or else I will destroy you..." Myotismon threatened, and he pointed a shaky finger, "If you want to live, you better hand it over!" When nothing happened, the vampire started screaming, "GIVE IT TO ME NOW, YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" The little baby girl wailed as Myotismon swiped a red lollipop out of her hands. With the baby's mother not looking his way, the mean digimon quickly ran away and hid under a shady tree. He looked over the candy and snickered to himself, "Like taking candy from a baby..." 

"You _did_ take candy from a baby!" Mimi stated angrily, and she approached the small digimon vampire under the tree. She crossed her arms and glared down on him. "How could you do that?"

"Because that stupid baby wouldn't give it to me!" Myotismon argued, holding the lollipop tighter in his hands.

Mimi rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's a _baby_, Myotismon!" She stressed, sounding already exhausted for this pointless argument. "Babies, like, don't know any better!"

Now Myotismon was the one to roll his eyes. "Whatever..." he mumbled, and as soon as he licked the lollipop, he immediately started spitting out the substance that hit his tongue. "Oh my _gosh_! What is that _taste_?" He wheezed, and he gave the candy to Mimi.

Mimi sniffed it and frowned, "Myotismon, this is, like, cherry flavored. What did you think it was?"

Myotismon grumbled, "A blood sucker -- ha, get it? I like the taste of blood, and a lollipop is also the name of...a..." When Mimi still continued to frown down on him, he turned away and groaned irritably. "You adults just don't get the jokes, do you?"

* * *

"Gabumon! Veemon! Where are you guys?" Matt called out as he cupped his hands by his mouth to make his voice louder. He felt as if he wandered around the zoo for hours looking for the missing baby digimon. "Tentomon! Palmon! Myotismon -- well, I think Tai would jump for joy if I lost that vampire, so screw-it for calling his name." The young man sighed and decided to go to the zoo office and report that the digimon children are lost. 

So, after much more walking, Matt arrived at the office and walked up to the front desk where an officer was standing and talking to a woman receptionist. The officer saw Matt approach the desk and asked, "You have something to complain about?" The officer crossed his arms and eyed the young man somewhat suspiciously.

Matt nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm missing some children. Me and my friend were babysitting these kids, and then they ran away from us. My friend's still looking, but I don't think she's found them."

The officer unhooked a walkie-talkie from his belt and brought it close to his face. "So, describe what these kids look like?"

Matt began to think quickly. "Okay, well, one of them looks like a plant, and has a flower on her head. The other is a giant bug, that looks like a beetle..." The officer put the walkie-talkie down on the desk and now starred glumly at Matt. "The other kid is all blue and is pretty hyper all the time. Oh yeah, and their's another kid that looks like a cross between a wolf and a--"

The officer stopped him and put a hand to his head. "Look, kid, I don't have time to be finding 'imaginary' monsters from your head. Missing children is a serious business."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I'm not joking, policeman! What I'm describing are what the kids look like, I swear--"

The officer took up Matt's arm roughly in his hand and started to escort the young man out of the office. "This isn't funny, boy. What kind of kids look like a bug and a wolf? Come on, be serious about this!" He pushed Matt out of the zoo office and added, "Don't come back unless you actually have something to report!" And the officer went back inside the building.

Matt grunted and walked away from the officer. "Stupid officer," he grumbled, and began his search for the missing digimon again.

As the young man made his way to the wild dogs area, his eyes lit up as he saw Mimi with four out of the five digimon. Matt quickly jogged over to her and asked while panting slightly, "Where did you...find them?"

Mimi gestured her hand to Myotismon and said, "Well, I found Myotismon first, and soon after, Palmon, Veemon, and Tentomon."

"But _where_?" Matt asked more impatiently.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "I found Myotismon stealing candy from a baby--"

Matt immediately shot an angry stare at Myotismon. The little vampire looked up at the young man and smiled innocently. "Why did you steal candy from a baby?" Matt wondered exhaustedly.

Myotismon answered bitterly, "Because the baby wouldn't give it me."

"Please, I like, already scolded him for it," said Mimi, not wanting to go through the whole argument again. "Anyways, I found Palmon and Tentomon by a petting zoo, and Veemon was hanging around the night animals exhibit."

Veemon kicked the gravel and said, "I asked the human zoo people to take me to Batman, and they said 'get lost!', so now I'm here."

Matt's eyes wandered around before they fell on Veemon. "Okay..." Then he looked back at Mimi, "So where's Gabumon?"

Mimi shrugged, but Veemon spoke up, "He was with me when we left the reptile house, but these zoo people came and took him away."

Matt groaned, "So where's Gabumon _now_?"

Myotismon snickered quietly. "He stole my last dollar, so I killed him." Mimi and Matt glared down on Myotismon. The vampire scoffed, "Well, _I_ thought that was funny."

Matt growled and put his hands to his head, "This isn't funny, Myotismon, I have to find Gabumon before the zoo closes! So where can he be?"

Mimi sighed and put her hands on her hips. Looking around at all the wild dogs behind steel bars, seeing all the green acres of land the wolves are sleeping and running around in. As the girl squinted her eyes, she could of sworn she'd seen a very odd looking wolf -- yeah, a small animal that happened to look an awful lot like-- Mimi gasped, "Like, OMG, I think that's Gabumon in the wolves den!" She pointed behind Matt as she spoke these words.

"What?" Matt turned and went over to the wolves' den, and sure enough, as he got closer, Matt saw Gabumon resting with the other wolves! When everyone else walked over to him, they couldn't believe their eyes either. All their jaws dropped. "Gabumon? Gabumon!" Matt called out to his digimon in a panicked tone, but the wolf-like digimon didn't respond. "GABUMON!"

Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his digimon slowly wake from his nap, stretching out all the tired muscles. When Gabumon saw Matt, the little digimon quickly stood up and ran up to the steel bars to get a closer look at his partner. "Matt, what are you doing here?" He asked in a tired tone.

"No...what are _you_ doing in _there_?" Matt wondered, putting his hands to his head again as he felt a headache come on.

Gabumon blinked. "Uh...I dunno. When me and Veemon left the reptile house, a human came and took me away. He said, 'What are you doing out of your cage, Rosepetal? You should be back with your wolf brothers.', and the human put me in here."

Besides Matt, the others began to mumble to each other about Gabumon's situation. Matt scratched his head. "Uh...'Rosepetal'?"

"That's what the human called me," said Gabumon.

"Okay...but, Gabumon--"

"Rosepetal!" Gabumon hollered in his dull voice. "My name is Rosepetal!"

"Whatever! We need to get you out of there! You don't belong in a cage!"

Myotismon rubbed his hands together, with evil thoughts going through his head. "Heh heh, we could blow up the zoo... And then, we can get that fat wolf out of that grassy place."

Mimi raised in eyebrow, "But if the zoo blows up, so does Gabumon..."

Myotismon shrugged, "Oh well...that's the price a dumb digimon pays for getting into that situation..."

Matt growled, "Be quiet Myotismon, you're not helping at all!" He crossed his arms and looked around for the nearest zoo keeper. "Excuse me?" Matt said politely as he saw a male zoo helper next to the wolves den. "But -- uh, my 'dog' accidentally got himself in there, and I really want him out."

The male zoo keeper leaned up against the metal bars of the den and raised an eyebrow. "Your 'dog', huh? I don't think so," he said sarcastically, "I found Rosepetal hanging around by the reptile house. Besides that, Rosepetal is a _wolf_ and not a _dog_."

Matt rolled his eyes, "His name is not Rosepetal! My 'pet's' name is Gabumon!"

The zoo keeper laughed in his throat, amused by this. "Fine then..." he went over to one end of the den and pointed to the other side. "You go over to that corner, and we'll start calling the wolf by its name: Rosepetal and uh...whatever you were calling him."

"Fine," answered Matt rudely, obeying the zoo keeper by going to the other corner of the den. "I'm calling my 'pet', first!" The zoo keeper gave a head nod, gesturing for an 'ok'. "Gabumon! Gabumon!" Unfortunately, the wolf digimon just sat there in the den, watching his partner call out to him. This made the young man get more frustrated. "Gabumon! Gabumon -- come on! You know your name! GABUMON!"

The zoo keeper chuckled and said coolly, "My turn now. Rosepetal! Come to me, Rosepetal!" Matt's jaw dropped when he saw Gabumon go towards the odd zoo keeper without any hesitation. Again, the man laughed, "See, I told you his name is Rosepetal!" Before leaving the scene, the zoo keeper added, "Go buy yourself a _real_ dog!"

When the zoo keeper was out of sight, a furious growl came from Matt as he turned back to his digimon in the wolves den, "What the heck was that?" He asked angrily.

Gabumon stuck up his nose in a snobbish matter, "Well, my name _is_ Rosepetal," he reminded Matt.

Matt shook his head, "No, you're name is _Gabumon_, not _Rosepetal_."

"Who's Rosepetal?" Gabumon asked dumbly.

Matt groaned tiredly, and then he turned back to his friends and digimon, who were all giggling amongst each other. The young man crossed his arms once more and leaned to one side, "Ha, ha -- but seriously, this isn't funny! How am I going to get Gabumon out of the wolves den?"

Mimi approached Matt and suggested, "Why not coming back to the zoo at night? I mean, I bet this place isn't heavily guarded. I like, can help you out too -- you know, with the 'breaking in' part."

Matt scoffed and eyed Mimi oddly, "Yeah, and how are you going to help out?"

Mimi put a finger to Matt's lips and whispered, "The zoo closes at 9 p.m., so we'll come back at around 11 p.m., that way, the guards will, like, be more tired or something."

Matt thought on this...and then nodded, "Fine, 11 p.m. it is. We'll take the rest of the digimon back home, get ready for breaking in, and we'll come back to the zoo."

* * *

When Matt had gone back to his dad's apartment, he started thinking about his odd break in back to the zoo. First of all, he thought breaking into the zoo was the weirdest thing of all, but not to mention that Mimi wanted to help out too! Although, as said before, Matt thought it through: Mimi is to arrive at the zoo at 11 p.m., but the young man decided to arrive at the zoo an hour early. Matt packed a small duffle bag with materials needed to break into a zoo, but also to rescue his digimon partner. With that out of the way, he then dressed in all black and putting on a mask that shielded most of his face, so that no one would recognize him if he was ever spotted. 

Now, it was time. Matt left the apartment and made his way back to the front gates of the zoo. As he carefully took out his flashlight and had it on dim, he was in for a big surprise.

"Surprise, Matt!" Mimi cried softly in the darkness, jumping out in front of the young man.

Gasping, Matt jumped back while grabbing at where his heart would be. "Geez, Mimi, what're trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" He crouched down slightly as he still tried to calm himself down.

Mimi giggled and got down on her knees to his level, "I knew you would try to ditch me, so I arrived earlier than you! I'm like, all packed and everything as you can see!" Matt looked her over quickly and saw she was dressed exactly the way he was.

"How in the heck did you get here early than me?" Matt asked, slightly jealous. "If I knew you well, I would think you were the type to take your time doing your hair, makeup, and even your outfit..."

Mimi stood up and twirled in place, "I got ready as soon as I got home -- I mean, of course I would take my time. I'm like, not a guy like you!"

Matt stood up as well and scoffed, "Whatever, let's just get this over with already. I still don't know why you bothered to come."

"Well...we're all in this together, you know."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Uh, 'we'?..."

Mimi shined her own flashlight on the approaching digimon group that jumped up and shouted out softly, "Surprise!" Matt couldn't believe it! Palmon, Tentomon, Veemon, Myotismon, and...Agumon?

"What the -- what is Agumon doing here? We didn't baby-sit him today," said Matt, not wanting the digimon to be here.

Myotismon shrugged, "Yeah, I know, but he followed me."

"Hi!" Agumon waved happily at Matt.

"Now I know why Tai hates you two so much," Matt said irritably, glaring down on Myotismon and Agumon. "I'm not going to even bother asking all you digimon why you're here, so let's just get into the zoo, get Gabumon, and go back home."

Everyone nodded and did what they had to do. Getting through the front gate was no problem, not as long as baby digimon can fit through the bars and use their 'skills' to unlock it. Matt rolled his eyes to this, and even though he didn't want to admit it, without the digimon here, both him and Mimi would have a trickier time getting through the front gate. "Now...everyone keep quiet as we try to find the wolves' den again. We don't need to attract guards and get caught!" Whispered Matt rashly.

Carefully shining their lights, Matt and Mimi led the way to the wolves den...as so they thought was the way. Since it was dark out, they couldn't easily tell which way to go. So...after much time went by, the digidestined and digimon grew happy inside as they finally approached the wolves' den; with Gabumon sleeping right next to the metal bars that held the wolves in.

"Okay, now how are we going to do this?" Matt asked everyone. Mimi shrugged, and then the two children gazed down on the digimon for suggestions.

"...wow, I never knew that!" Said Agumon breathlessly, as he and the rest of the digimon circled Tentomon. "So what is a dolphin?"

Tentomon cleared his throat and answered boldly, "A dolphin has three heads and the only animal to fart all the time." Myotismon crossed his arms and rolled his eyes to this.

"Knock it off, you guys," whispered Matt to the digimon. "Can you digimon figure out a way to get into the den and fetch Gabumon?--"

"Ah-_ha_!" Cried a middle-aged security guard, who beamed his flashlight at the children and digimon. Everyone stood still as the security guard cautiously walked up to them. "I've been waiting for you punks for almost 25 years... Never had a break-in before, until tonight... So...wanting to steal one of our precious wolves, huh?"

Matt shook his head quickly. "No, no, you don't understand! One of them is mine and--"

"Shud-up!" Hollered the security guard, and Matt immediately clamped his mouth shut. "You punks can't fool me with your black dressing and silly, little Halloween costumes. Yessir, I'm gonna kick your -- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Suddenly, the security guard fell asleep on the job. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well...that was easy," said Myotismon as he went up to the wolves den and grasped the metal bars. "Okay, my little digimon slaves. Let's go in there and get that fat wolf out before the lazy human wakes up." All the digimon nodded and huddled up with the vampire.

Matt smirked, "Wow, uh...gee, thanks Myotismon. Didn't know you were so...nice..."

Myotismon shot a dirty look at Matt and pointed a threatening finger at him, "If you say anything to _anyone_ about this...I will kill you..."

Matt shrugged, "Fair enough."

Myotismon and the other digimon swiftly slid through the metal bars, grabbed the now groggy Gabumon, and slid back through the metal bars. Gabumon tiredly walked up to Matt and said in his dull voice, "What time is it?"

Matt put his hands on his hips and replied sternly, "Time for all of us to leave. Come on, Gabumon--"

"My name is Rosepetal!" Squealed Gabumon, who stood his ground, "Why can't you get my name right?"

"Fine... Come on, 'Rosepetal'--"

Gabumon blinked. "Um...who's Rosepetal -- and, I don't want to go. I like being a real wolf."

Matt threw back his head in frustration and his voice rose in anger, "Come _on_, let's go home already!"

Gabumon shook his head quickly, "No, I'm a wolf now. Hear my wolf call: mmmoooooooooo..."

While Mimi and the digimon laughed quietly, Matt frowned. "Gabumon, that's not a wolf call. That's a cow."

Gabumon blinked once more. "Ooh..."

Matt groaned and picked up his digimon. "Come on guys, we have to get out of here now!" And so, the digidestined and digimon silently made their way out of the zoo without attracting anymore attention. As they all passed the front gates, Matt smiled and said, "I don't think we should ever go back to the zoo!"

Mimi nodded in agreement, "Like -- ye-ah!"

Matt eyed her oddly, "Say...how did you help out? In a way, you didn't have to come back to the zoo! So why?"

Smiling, Mimi shrugged, "Because I like you guys. You and those cute little digimon, are the best."

"Whatever..." Matt mumbled.


	10. I'm LOST!

**Author's Note: **You don't have to watch _Lost_ to understand the story, because this chapter is about as confusing as that show (which I made the chapter confusing on purpose). But...it's funny 'confusing'. Well...that's about it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten:**

**I'm LOST!**

**(Day ???wha?Huh?Go!)**

_special guests: _Charlie, Jack, Sawyer, Boon, Jin, and Ben _(Lost)_

and SpongeBob _(SpongeBob Squarepants)_

and, including, the mystery guest star!

Tai's eyes shot open; laying on his back, a clear, blue sky can be seen. Well, he couldn't say there weren't any clouds, for there were a few hazy ones. He blinked, and groaned as he slowly sat up and examined his very unusual surroundings. All around is green. It appeared that Tai was in a jungle of some sorts, with green leaves from the grass and trees all around. Even in the distance, jungle was all that could be seen. "Huh..." thought Tai out loud as he stood up from the ground. "Green leaves? Grass? Bugs? A blue sky? I must be at Chuckie E' Cheeses..." As he took his first few steps towards a small brush and rubbed his fingers on the rough vegetation, he declared nonchalantly, "Hmm, this must be a jungle. Well, that was my second guess anyways." Looking all around again, he sighed, "Ah, crap... A jungle..."

Tai began to trudge through the heavy jungle, pushing away the huge leaves as so he could continue walking. He kicked away sand that got onto his feet. He pushed away the leaves that got in his way. He spit out the creepy, flying bugs that tried to fly into his mouth. He even came across a cute, baby...polar bear?? "What the...? A polar bear? What's a polar bear doing out in the jungle?" He squatted to the baby's level and said, "Shouldn't you be up at the _north_ pole, little buddy?"

The baby polar bear blinked at him, and cocking its head ever so slightly, as if curious as to Tai's presence. Suddenly, the baby polar bear cried out, "Mmmooooooooo..." and it took off into the jungle further.

Tai seemed to be very confused as he looked in the general direction as to where the baby bear ran into. "Moo? Bears don't go 'moo'." Sighing, Tai added, "This doesn't make any sense! Why am I in a jungle? And why the heck is there a _polar_ bear going 'moo'?" He screamed out, "WHERE AM I?"

As Tai stumbled backwards a bit, he tripped over an odd lump on the ground that went _'ouch!' _when stepped on. "What the heck?..." Questioned Tai as he was now on his knees and observing the lump...but as it stood up, it turned out to be none other than the little chibi, Myotismon! "Arrgh! What are _you_ doing here?" Tai exclaimed irritably.

Growingly quietly as Myotismon brushed the dirt from his suit and cape, he replied angrily, "I'm trying to sleep, _boy_! Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to sleep and finish my dream of destroying all you humans..." The little vampire smiled dumbly as he slowly laid back down to the ground to fall asleep.

Tai groaned at the vampire, but then he stood up himself as he picked up Myotismon by his cape. The startled brat kicked the air until Tai set him back down on his feet. "This is no time to sleep, stupid!" Spoke Tai sarcastically. He gestured to all the jungle around and said, "Look where we are! Does it look like a time to be sleeping?"

"Hmmm..." Myotismon finally gazed around and put a hand to his chin, as if he was thinking, but all he wanted to do was appear to look smart. "We have to be dreaming then..."

Tai scoffed, "How can we both be dreaming up the same thing? That seems too impossible..."

Myotismon nodded his head. "Yes, but -- come on, we were both in your bedroom, sleeping soundly; and now...we're here!" Myotismon snickered as he looked back up at Tai. "This must be a nightmare to ya, eh, Tai?"

Tai shrugged. "Not really, I mean, the jungle is pretty peaceful. The air may be humid, but it's still nice. The sky is clear... It's just so quiet." He chuckled, "This is definitely not a nightmare..."

Myotismon's jaw dropped. "How can it not be a nightmare? I'm here! I'm scary! _Scary_!" The little vampire's fingers outstretched in a threatening manner, and he hissed as if he was taking on his brethren heritage.

Tai shook his head. "Nah, you're not scary or annoying enough to become my nightmare. This isn't a nightmare, Myotismon."

"Hi, Tai!" Agumon squealed with glee.

"Now it is..." Tai grumbled, and watched as his baby dinosaur digimon ran up to him happily. "So...how did you get here?" He wondered, crossing his arms.

Agumon thought for a moment, but shrugged. "Well, I was sitting on the couch watching TV, eating chips...and now I'm here."

"Umm..." Tai eyed Agumon oddly. "Why were you eating chips and watching TV so late at night? What else did you do while we were sleeping?"

Agumon suddenly farted. "Oh yeah, and I did number two." Both Tai and Myotismon groaned.

Tai covered his nose and took a step back from Agumon. "Look, there's no way I'm changing you. If this _is_ a dream world, then you don't need changing, so just hold it in!--" Tai stopped. He heard an odd sound through the air. He knew Myotismon and Agumon heard this as well, for their little knees started to wobble with fear. The sound grew louder, but now, booming footsteps of sorts could now be heard. All three covered their ears as a thunderous roar echoed through the trees.

Myotismon started running around Tai and Agumon, waving his arms frantically in the air. He cried, "Jurassic Park! Jurassic Park! Jurassic Park! Jurassic Park!"

Tai quickly gazed around himself for someplace to hide. "There's no way we could be on Jurassic Park island... We just..._can't_ be!" The young man grabbed hold of the digimons hands and hurriedly ran towards trees that were grouped together; perfect for a cage where _they_ could get through, but larger objects couldn't. "We'll just wait...and see what comes..."

As the boy and digimon watched intently, waiting quietly...not moving...it came. IT CAME! A fog of smoke rushed through the jungle, as if it appeared to be chimney smoke that somehow came together as this cloud. The thunderous sounds were emitted by this smoke, and it halted in front of the trees that Tai and the digimon were currently hiding behind. The living beings remained as still as logs as this smoke still lingered in the air. Then, after a few moments have passed, the cloud of smoke whisked away into the jungle. When anyone could no longer hear or see this smoke, Tai and the digimon exited their hiding spot with their eyes literally bulging out of their heads.

"Smoke? What we heard was 'smoke'? What the -- huh -- wha? -- this doesn't make any sense! I thought a T-Rex was coming or something!" Tai wiped away a few beads of sweat from his forehead, panting a little. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Don't you see?" Stated Myotismon 'a-matter-of-factly', "That is cigarette smoke, fused into a mutant T-Rex!"

Tai put his hands on his hips and frowned down on the vampire. "That _still_ doesn't make any sense. 'A mutant T-Rex made of cigarette smoke'? Come on, there just has to be an explanation for all this! There _has_ to be!"

Agumon pointed somewhere, "Let's go ask those dirty people over there."

Tai scoffed at Agumon, "How is there people in the middle of a jungle?--" Suddenly, none of them were in a jungle anymore. Tai and the digimon were now on a clear, sandy beach with the ocean waves crashing against the shore every now and then. Tai scanned his surroundings and seemed more confused than ever! "What the -- how did we get here? We were just in a jungle!" Both digimon shrugged in uncertainty. Tai sighed, "Fine, let's just go look for someone to ask about what's going on here..."

Tai, Myotismon, and Agumon started walking around the sandy beach, gazing at all the inhabitants of this place. The islanders themselves appeared to look rather grubby and had the expressions of being alert about something. Tai spotted a gruffly young man playing a guitar, and decided to approach him and ask some questions. "Um...excuse me," pardoned Tai, trying as best as he could of being courteous to the man playing guitar. When the guitar man didn't respond, Tai tried again, "Uh, excuse me..."

Tai jumped when the guitar man shot a dirty look at him. "WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO PLAY HERE?" Then he started playing again.

Tai scratched his head. "Um...but, um--"

"Sssshh..." The guitar man put a finger over his mouth, so hopefully Tai would be quiet. "Charlie trying to play guitar..."

The digimon looked at each other and then Tai. "So...your name is Charlie, huh? So, _Charlie_...what's going on---"

"Ssssssshh..." Charlie shushed Tai again and continued to play guitar.

Tai rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Screw-you, I'm going to someone else." The digimon followed the boy as he walked away from Charlie. Then, he noticed a group of the islanders forming a circling something. The three walked over to this gathering to investigate what's going on. They noticed everyone surrounding one man as he examines another on the ground. The other people were arguing amongst each other, including the 'doctor-like' man.

"What are we going to do?" One of the islanders cried, looking at everyone else for an answer.

"Those 'others' kidnapped the children! The _children_!"

"I want off this island! Aaaaaaaaahh!" Tai turned to look at this screaming person.

"How-how long have you guys been on this island?" Tai asked the screaming person. "I mean, it can't be that bad. From the looks of it, I'm guessing you guys have only been on this island for...a month?"

"Three...three years. We've been on this island for _three_ years! Aaaaaaaaaahh!"

Tai cringed and turned away. "Okay...never mind."

"Let's ask Jack what to do about the missing children!" One of the other islanders suggested.

Another islander piped up, "Yeah, let's ask him."

_"Hmm..." _Thought Tai, _"This 'Jack' must be the leader of these grubby people. Maybe I can ask him what's going on..."_

_"So...what you thinking about Tai?" _Myotismon wondered, snickering also. _"Thinking about 'girls'...?"_

_"What the?-- Myotismon! Get out of my head! This is private property here!"_

Myotismon chuckled_, "Somehow...I can read your mind, so bow to my awesome power! Bow to me, you mortal fool!"_

"Um..." Tai looked down on Myotismon. "I don't think so..."

Myotismon crossed his arms. "Oooooh...so no more mind games, huh?"

Agumon giggled, "I like poop."

"Yeah...that's nice..." Tai grumbled, and watched the other islanders and such...

Jack, whom was the man examining the other guy lying on the ground, looked up to his fellow islanders. "What? What do you want me to do now?"

"Let's go get those Other bastards..." One man answered coolly, approaching Jack from the circle of people. This man had a goatee of sorts, and having a mischievous grin on his face. He happened to be twirling a pistol with his fingers at the moment. "So...what are we waiting for?"

Jack scoffed, "That's your answer to everything, Sawyer. 'Let's go shoot this guy. Let's go shoot this girl. Let's go shoot a fish. Let's go shoot a tree!' You and the shooting! What made you the 'master of combat' anyways?"

The goatee man, which we now know as Sawyer, grunted, "Oh yeah? Well, I don't believe you're actually a doctor. I just think you made that up so people would vote you as their leader!"

Jack gasped, "That's not true! I'm an excellent doctor. I happen to be a neurosurgeon to boot!"

Suddenly, the man that was lying on the ground, slowly started to sit up. He noticed his body ached with so much pain, so he quickly laid back down. Tai and the digimon noticed blood everywhere around him. "Wha...where's my cola?..." The wounded man spoke weakly, looking to the sides of him. "Where's my coke cola?... Where...? Where's my sandwich?... Where's my sandwich?..."

"I'm eating your sandwich, Boon," said Jack, holding and eating Boon's sandwich. "Now shut-up, I'm trying to do an operation. I can't do it with you moving." Then he threw the coke cola can at Boon's head, and the wounded guy immediately became unconscious. Jack turned back to Sawyer. "So...what do you want me to do about the Others? They come and go as they please..."

Sawyer threw his arms up in exaggeration, "Well excuse me, 'Mr. Doctor', but I'm tired of sitting around and letting them kidnap the kids and whatnot -- and what about the noises we hear at night? I mean, it sounds like a T-Rex is about to come to the beach--"

"Um...that wasn't a T-Rex..." Everyone, including Jack and Sawyer, turned to the one who spoke up: Tai.

Sawyer walked up to the young man with a menacing look on his face. Tai noticed the pistol still in his hand. "What did you say, boy?" He asked almost threateningly.

Tai gulped nervously as his eyes were focused on the pistol. "Um...the noises you hear, those aren't from a T-Rex. I was just in the jungle about...a couple minutes ago. Me and..." his eyes quickly averted to the small digimon below. "...my 'kids', we saw this 'black smoke' rushing through the jungle, making these booming noises. You probably don't believe me, but um...yeah -- please don't shoot me!" Tai cowered with fear as Sawyer continued to stare murderously at the boy.

Jack blinked. "You mean to tell me that those 'roars' we all hear all the time, is caused by smoke?"

Tai shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

Sawyer shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, but what's up with those two." He swayed the pistol at Agumon and Myotismon. "What's wrong with them?"

"Um..." Tai tried to think up something quickly. "Their physically deformed, and they don't like talking about it."

Myotismon gasped at Tai, "We are not deformed. I happen to be extremely sexy and powerful..." the little vampire started flexing his arms, but unfortunately, no muscles formed. "Well, if I was in my adult form, all the ladies on this island would fall madly for my body..."

"No way..." said Tai, without even looking at Myotismon.

Jack thought on this. "So...it was a black fog of smoke this whole time... Wow, I would of never thought of that..." He slapped a hand to his forehead as if he couldn't believe it. "Okay then, I want you--" He pointed to Tai, Agumon and Myotismon. "To go with Sawyer and uh..." Looking over the islanders carefully, he smiled as the other person came to mind. "And Jin. So...it'll be -- uh, Tai, his two deformed kids, Sawyer and Jin, to go into the jungle and solve the mystery of the black smoke."

"Actually, it's _cigarette_ smoke," Myotismon corrected happily, but frowned when he noticed that people were ignoring him.

Tai seemed very confused...as always now. "Um, how did you know my name?"

Sawyer pointed his gun at Tai. "What you say, boy?" He asked angrily.

Tai started to shiver with fright. "N-n-nothing...Mr. Sawyer..."

"Well..." Said Jack, turning back to the wounded Boon lying on the ground. "I got to stay here and look after Boon...even though he's gonna die anyways."

"What?" Gasped Boon, as he quickly sat up. He grasped Jack's shirt and asked worriedly, "What did you just say?"

Jack left his mouth agape in shock, but quickly slapped Boon's hands away from his shirt. In the process, the wounded young man fell back and went unconscious again. "Get off me, you freak! I don't care how wounded you are, you don't touch me that way!"

Sawyer turned to look at Tai once more. "So...let's get going then. I don't wanna sit around here and see what the 'brilliant' Jack is going to do next..." Tai and the others nodded, and they all began to follow the rather creepy Sawyer into the jungle.

"So, just like that? You believe me when I say I saw black smoke rushing through the jungle, making dinosaur noises?" Tai wondered suspiciously.

Sawyer shrugged. "Yeah, some pretty freaky stuff happens here all the time. Like last week, there was this fat guy dressed in blue overalls and a red shirt -- had an 'm' on his cap too, but anyways, he came onto our beach and said he wanted to fix our plumbing. Well, I knew he was bad, so I shot him."

Tai and the digimon wide-eyed Sawyer. "You...you shot Mario?" Tai squeaked. "What's Mario doing on this island anyways?"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow at him. "That fat guy has a name? Huh, I thought that 'm' meant 'moron' or 'monster'...heh."

As the group walked through the jungle, Myotismon gazed up at Jin, who was silently walking beside them all. "What's up with that guy?" He asked rather rudely. "He's not talking or anything. Wha...is he stupid or something?"

Sawyer chuckled in his throat and shook his head. "No, he's Korean, so he doesn't speak much English...hardly at all, actually..."

The digimon all watched Jin gaze up into the trees, and as an exotic bird flew out, he pointed to the bird and shouted, "Plate!"

Sawyer rolled his eyes, "No, Jin, that's not a plate, that's a bird. _Bir-d_..."

Jin tilted his head to the side in confusion. "No plate?..."

"No! _Bird_!"

"Plate?"

Sawyer growled in frustration, "Never mind!"

Suddenly, Sawyer stopped dead in his tracks and halted everyone else as well. He listened intently. "Something's headed our way..." He muttered, and withdrew his pistol from his pants pocket. "Everyone...be quiet..." The group frantically looked all around themselves for whatever could be out there. Then...they saw it. It appeared as this little, yellow 'thing' of some sorts, but as it got closer, it now formed to a shape of a square. Before it could get close enough for anyone to tell what or who it was, Sawyer pointed his gun in its line of direction...and fired. The yellow square immediately fell down. "Killed it," said Sawyer, smirking slightly.

"Oh no..." squealed Agumon as he hurriedly ran over to the yellow square. Everyone else followed. When they all got up to it, the dinosaur digimon recognized immediately who it was. Big blue eyes. Brown, square shorts. Red tie. Buck teeth. No...it couldn't be. "Oh my gold! He killed SpongeBob!"

"You...butthole..." Myotismon spat angrily up at Sawyer.

Jin pointed a shaky finger at SpongeBob. "Bird!" He screamed with terror.

"I...I can't believe you killed SpongeBob..." Tai spoke quietly, almost whispering in shock. "You...you..."

Then, everyone jumped as SpongeBob stood up and smiled at everyone. "I am a happy sponge! Bah hahahahahah!" Tai and the others watched him run off into the jungle, laughing merrily.

Tai narrowed his eyes. "Ooooookaaaaaay..." he said slowly.

Sawyer scoffed, "That ain't nothing. Not that long ago, I shot and killed a fat, pink starfish that was comin' at me..."

Agumon's eyes began to water. "You killed Patrick...?"

"And then, there was this freaky crab who wore clothes..."

"You killed Mr. Krabs...?"

"Then -- I'll never forget this -- there was this little, green man holding a very weird, glowing sword..."

Tai turned to Sawyer. "You killed an alien?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Could be. I asked him his name before he died, and in a raspy voice, he said Yoda." Tai and the digimon left their mouths agape with shock. "Well," said he, starting to walk on ahead. "Let's find this black smoke and kill it before dark..."

_About 3 hours later..._

"What the hell, kid, where did you see that black smoke at?" Sawyer asked exhaustedly, panting some with much sweat on his head.

"Um...how should I know? Like I have a map to the jungle or something!" Tai stopped and looked around the jungle surroundings. "It's not like I know my way around the jungle!"

Sawyer growled animal like, and it made Tai and the digimon jump in terror. Jin just remained calm; he didn't know what was going on. "You're telling me that we walked hours in this damn jungle, and you don't know where this smoke is?" Sawyer took out his gun again. "I'm angry, people...and no one likes me, when I'm angry..."

Agumon gasped, "Aaah! The hulk!"

"No, I'm not turning into the hulk! I'm going to kill you freaky kids and that boy!" Sawyer pointed his gun at the digimon and then at Tai. "So...which one will die first?..."

"Ex_cuse_ me... It's _cigarette_ smoke. It's not just any smoke..." Myotismon piped up.

"Okay, you first."

"Ah, crap..." Grumbled Myotismon. Before Sawyer could fire at anyone, a group of mysterious people surrounded Tai and the others. "What the heck, who are these filthy humans?" Myotismon asked disgustedly.

"The Others..." Sawyer answered back lowly.

Tai put his hands up in the air. "Don't shoot me, okay!"

Myotismon snickered and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, yes! Shoot the boy! Shoot Tai!"

"Plates!" Jin cried harshly "Plates! PLATES!"

One of the 'Other' people approached the horrified group and said in an uncaring tone, "Come with us. Our _leader_, wants to meet you..." Husky men quickly snatched Sawyer's gun and held the man's arms behind his back. The rest of the people nudged their rifles at Tai, Jin, and the digimon, and escorted the captured group through the almost darkened jungle. "Get moving..."

Tai's confusion couldn't get any worse. Mario? SpongeBob? A polar bear going 'moo'. Black smoke that makes T-Rex sounds? An idiotic doctor? A crazy gunman. A guy who doesn't speak that much English? Just what is the meaning of all this? The boy so desperately wanted to know the answers as he was taken through the jungle by the 'Other' people.

"Hey, Tai..." Whispered Myotismon. "This probably isn't a good time to tell you this, but since it looks like we're gonna die, I might as well tell you now."

Tai grunted, "What is it?"

"Change Agumon's diaper already! He stinks _so_ bad!" Myotismon almost wanted to scream this. "Just because this might be a dream, doesn't mean you should neglect your duties of being a male nanny!" Agumon giggled to this.

"I've been wondering what that smell was..." Said Sawyer glumly. "But I just thought it was you farting the whole way." He glanced over to Tai, which now, the boy had a dirty look on his face.

"I do not fart that bad!" Tai stated defensively.

"You fart?" Myotismon asked, smiling slightly. He started to laugh.

"Shut-up!" Tai hollered.

"Quiet!" One of the Other people spoke. "We're almost there...and then...you will see our true leader..."

Everyone suddenly stopped. Tai and the rest of his captured crew gazed at this giant, metal bunker, which the boy would like to know why it would be in the middle of a jungle like this. A few of the Other people went up to the bunker doors and opened them for the hostages to go into. "Get in!" They barked at the group. The digimon and such did as they were told with no question. When they all were inside, the doors immediately shut behind them...and then, a light turned on, showing the interior of the room. The room itself is pretty large, with dozens of screens lining the wall that had footage coming from all over the island; even Jack and the rest of the islanders!

"Wha...what is this?" Tai wondered.

Myotismon grunted. "Whoever they are, they're perverts, that's for sure!"

"Welcome..." greeted a voice that echoed throughout the room. Everyone looked around until their eyes fell upon a rather gloomy looking man. His sullen eyes locked on to each and every person in the room.

Sawyer seemed to remember this particular man. "Hey... I know you..."

Tai gazed up at Sawyer. "Who is he?" He asked.

"He's Ben, the leader of these 'Other' people..." Sawyer flashed his angry eyes at Ben. "Just what do you want with us, anyways? We already know you're the leader!"

Ben shook his head slowly. "But I'm not the leader..." He said softly. "I am just a man carrying out orders... This...is the true leader of our island. Behold..." A light now flashed on someone else, which made Tai and the digimon gasp in such surprise.

"No..." Tai said breathlessly. "It...can't be..."

The leader waved happily. "Hi, kids!..."

"It...it..." Was all Agumon could choke out.

Myotismon's eyes boggled. "It's... The leader is actually--"

"SUPER-D-DOOPER!"

"Barney!" Tai and the digimon cried in unison.

The large, purple dinosaur, Barney, hopped in place and clapped his -- uh, paws together as he saw Tai and the digimon. "Oh boy, more children to add on to my show!" He squealed with joy, and approached them; skipping merrily.

"Bird!" Jin cried, shaking from the sight of Barney.

"Are 'plate' and 'bird' the only words you know?" Sawyer asked Jin irritably. "I would think by now you would know English better..." He turned back to Barney. "Is that the reason why you've been kidnapping children? Just for your lame show?"

Barney gasped childishly, "It's very hard getting children. Why do you think there's new ones all the time?" His big eyes fell on the digimon. "And it seems now that I got some interesting children..."

"This island...why?" Tai asked. "It doesn't...make any sense..."

Barney turned his back on the captives. "I made this island...for a place where kids and adults can be happy! A place where everyone can live peaceful lives...and be on my show, of course!"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Then what's up with the black smoke that makes dinosaur noises? What's up with polar bears going 'moo'? And, if this island's supposed to be a 'peaceful' and 'happy' place, then why are people getting injured and dying here?"

Barney was silent. He didn't know how to answer the question. "Um...I couldn't hear you...so, never mind."

"What? I'm standing right next to you, you fat dinosaur!" Tai hollered.

Barney shook his head. "Oh...the show is going to start soon. Let's see..." He looked over Agumon and Myotismon carefully. "I'll put these little children on the air! Oh, my show will most surely be super-d-dooper!" The two digimon screamed as Ben and another man came and grabbed them.

"No! I don't want to be on your loser show!" Myotismon cried, thrashing frantically for a way out.

"No! Don't eat me!" Agumon sobbed.

Barney hopped excitedly. "Now men, put them in front of the camera for everyone at home to see!"

Tai, once again, was confused. "Wait? Camera? There's no cameras--" Suddenly, he noticed that none of them were in a bunker anymore. Everyone was now on a merry looking playground, with fresh green grass, kept-up swing sets, and there was even a school in the distance. "Ugh, what the crap? How in the heck did we get _here_? This-this makes no sense! I am so confused here! Why is there even an island in the first place? Somebody answer my--!" One of Barney's men slapped Tai upside the head.

"Shud-up!" The man barked at Tai. "Barney's show is gonna start soon..."

Barney smiled as Agumon and Myotismon were practically dragged in front of the cameras. "Oh boy, we're gonna have fun, right kids?" He asked happily.

Myotismon scoffed, "I ain't doin' your crappy show!"

"But I'll give you two lots of candy and goodies if you be good little boys..." Barney promised.

Myotismon and Agumon looked at one another, and nodded. "Okay!" They both said.

Tai's eyes grew wide. "What? What's wrong with you guys? We have to get out of here and off this crazy island! How can you cooperate with a gay dinosaur?"

"Ssshh," One of the men hissed at Tai. "The show's starting... Cameras...are now rolling..."

Tai had a determined look on his face now. "That's it! I gotta expose the truth to the world about who Barney really is; and that he's just a moron in a dinosaur costume!" The young man sidestepped and dodged the arms of the Other men, and ran over to Barney.

"Wha-what are you doing, little boy?" Barney said somewhat sternly, "You don't want Barney to give you a spanking now, do you?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Um, well that sounds completely wrong...but, anyways--" Tai fought with Barney, but he managed in succeeding taking off his head. Myotismon and Agumon gasped. So did Tai, but his mouth immediately clamped shut afterwards. "What the -- their's no one inside the costume?" He threw down the head and looked inside. "So...where's the guy who's really Barney?..." He began to look around himself. "He's running around naked somewhere..."

Then, Myotismon and Agumon jumped for joy. "You did it, Tai! You defeated Barney!" Agumon cried for joy.

Tai shrugged, "So much for a battle...but..." The little digimon stopped and gazed up at him. "It's just..._none_ of this makes any sense. I mean, the whole Barney is the leader...the polar bear...the black smoke... Do _you_ guys know what this all means?"

Agumon giggled, "Well, that's because you're dreaming, Tai!"

"What?--"

Then...Tai woke up.

He bolted upright in his bed; his face, and almost his whole body was covered in cold sweat. As he began to settle down, he gazed around and realized he's in his own bedroom. No bunker, no island, and no jungle. He's at home. It was just...a dream...

Tai scoffed and put his hands to his head. "That is _so_ the last time I'm ever watching Lost again," he stated sarcastically. As he was just starting to lay back down, he shrieked when he heard a very familiar laugh... That voice...

"You're very super-d-dooper right, Tai!" Barney agreed happily.

Tai screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just so you know, Tai is still dreaming. 


End file.
